


Starving Till I Tasted You

by reilaroo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Newt, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Original Percival Graves, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reilaroo/pseuds/reilaroo
Summary: While working a difficult trafficking case, Director Graves calls in renowned magizoologist Newt Scamander to consult.  When the alpha and omega meet, sparks fly.  It's too bad neither wizard wants a mate, especially since they found their perfect match.





	1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

> My take on an alpha/omega Gramander story. There is no Grindelwald or Creedence. Newt has already written his book and is respected by the wizarding community. He is still shy but he is more confident due to his alpha nature. Percival is still intimidating and authorative, but he has a hidden softer side due to his omega nature.

I decided to write an alpha/omega story. In this story, Newt is an alpha and Percival is an omega. They don’t act like typical alphas and omegas. For instance, Percival is the Director of Magical Security for MACUSA, a job that usually goes to alphas. Percival is a strong, independent omega who has gained the trust and respect of all his aurors. Newt is an alpha but he still calls himself “mum” to his creatures. He is caring and nurturing, but he’s very protective of his creatures and will fight anyone who tries to harm them.

If not on suppressants, an omega will go into heat every three months. An omega, male or female, can become pregnant during heat. An omega’s heat will trigger an alpha’s rut. A typical heat/rut will last 3-5 days.

Omegas have a scent gland located between their neck and right shoulder. When in heat, they release a sweet scent. Each omega has their own unique scent, which lures alphas to them. If an alpha bites that spot during a heat, it is known as a mating mark. The alpha has claimed the omega; a permanent bond will form between them. The mating mark will never fade or be hidden by magic.

There is also something known as a “perfect match” or soulmates. A perfect match is when two people are totally compatible: intellectually, emotionally, sexually, and magically. An omega will realize the perfect match first. When an omega sees their perfect match, their bodies will react accordingly. Their heart rate speeds up and tiny shudders run through their bodies. They will go into heat unexpectedly, regardless if they’re on suppressants. The omega's heat will trigger the alpha's rut even if they are on suppressants too. The alpha will be drawn to the omega and can’t bear the thought of not being with them. At this time, they will mate and the alpha will bite the omega, bonding them forever. Very few alphas are able to resist claiming their perfect match, but a few have been able to retain their rational minds and resist bonding them together.

During a rut, the alpha will maintain some coherence. Their hormones will push them to lay a claim on a omega and breed them. However, they will never willing hurt their omega, so if an omega doesn't want to bond, the alpha will resist their instincts and honor the omega's wishes.


	2. Percival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival's first reaction to Newt.

“With all due respect, Madame President, I really don’t see the need to have an outsider consult on my case,” Percival Graves said as he paced around President Picquery’s office.

“You have no leads, Director Graves,” Picquery said. “We need an expert on magical creatures to look at your case and discover what we’re missing. These traffickers aren’t buying and selling the usual creatures we find when dealing with a trafficking ring. I want to know what’s so special about these particular creatures.”

“I contacted the Creatures professor at Ilvermorny,” he said defiantly.

“He had very little information for us,” she said. “I read the report; he made a few vague suggestions, but he had no idea why these creatures were being trafficked. He told us we needed an expert. The only known magizoologist is Newt Scamander. He literally wrote the book about magical creatures. We need him.”

Percival sulked as he realized Picquery wasn’t going to change her mind. She was going to ask a foreigner to consult on his case. He was sure he didn’t need a hotshot British author to solve his case. He had researched Scamander after the professor had recommended him. Scamander was a thirty-year-old alpha and self-titled magizoologist. His book, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , had unexpectedly become a bestseller. There were numerous articles about him in international newspapers. He had been asked to hold conferences about his book and magical creatures, plus wizarding schools had asked him to give guest lectures. Scamander had become famous and popular. Percival was sure he was a typical alpha: arrogant, domineering, and egotistical.

He conveniently forgot the way his heart started beating faster as he saw Scamander’s picture in the newspapers. He certainly didn’t look like an alpha with his red-gold curls, bright green eyes, and freckles scattered over his beautiful face. Percival cursed his omega nature as he imagined touching his hair to see if it was as soft as it looked or counting every cute freckle with his lips. He had never reacted so strongly to an alpha before and his reaction was from a single photograph. He knew he’d be in trouble if he came into contact with the alpha, but he definitely couldn’t tell Picquery the real reason he didn’t want to involve the magizoologist.

“Fine. I just hope he knows what he’s talking about and helps us solve this case,” he said.

Picquery nodded. She didn’t need Grave’s permission to bring in a consultant, but she would like his cooperation. Graves wasn’t like a typical omega; he was aggressive, intimidating, and stubborn.

She rose gracefully from her chair and walked over to the fireplace. She knelt down and called, “British Ministry of Magic, Minister Faust’s office.”

A few moments later, the head of a middle-aged balding man appeared in the flames. “Madame President, what a pleasant surprise! How are you?”

“I’m well, Minister Faust, how are you?”

“I’m also well. So, what can I do for you?”

“We have a difficult trafficking case here. We would like to ask Mr. Newt Scamander to consult with us. Could you put him into contact with us?” she asked politely although she hated to ask another government for help.

“Unfortunately, Mr. Scamander isn’t in England at the moment. The Egyptian minister has requested his help with a runespoor. If your case is urgent, I’d suggest asking Minister Salib to contact Mr. Scamander.”

“I see. Thank you for your help, Minister.”

“You’re welcome, Madame President.”

Picquery rose from the fireplace and looked at her office clock. She checked the time. “We should be able to catch the Egyptian Minister in his office before he leaves.”

She quickly firecalled Minister Salib and arranged for Mr. Scamander to contact MACUSA as soon as possible. She pressed the urgency of the situation to Salib, so he promised he would have Scamander come into his office in the morning to talk to her.

The next morning, Picquery called Percival into her office to wait for Scamander to firecall. At precisely nine o’clock, Newt Scamander’s head appeared in the fireplace.

“Good afternoon, Madame President. I am Newt Scamander; I heard you wanted to talk to me about a trafficking case.”

“Hello, Mr. Scamander, thank you for contacting us so promptly. We’d appreciate any help you can give us.”

“I’ll do my best. Can you tell me what creatures are being trafficked?”

“Director Graves will fill you in on the details. This is his case,” she said.

Percival knelt down in front of the fireplace after Picquery moved out the way. His first impression of Newt was that he looked tired but eager to help. He found his British accent to be quite charming. He mentally scolded his omega nature and forced himself to be professional.

“Good morning, Mr. Scamander. We have discovered a major trafficking ring here in New York. Besides, the usual creatures like bowtruckles and demiguises; we have found mackled malaclaws, mokes, fire crabs, lobalugs, and streelers.”

“Hmm, that is an odd mixture of creatures. Most of them have venom and can be used in deadly potions. Fire crabs have been captured and used as cauldrons. Mokes can shrink, which leads to wizards and witches skinning them to make purses and money bags. Are the creatures alive?”

“No, they are not,” Percival said.

Newt’s eyes narrowed in anger. “Did you kill them? They’re innocent creatures; they do not mean to cause harm unless provoked.”

For the first time, Percival caught a glimpse of Newt’s alpha nature. He found himself wanting to soothe him. “We did not kill those creatures. I believe they were killed for their skins or used for potion ingredients. The bowtruckles were completely missing, so I assume they were sold in the black market. They are quite useful at picking locks, so most criminals would love to own one.”

Newt closed his eyes in dismay. He hated knowing that creatures had died needlessly. There were more humane ways to gather potion ingredients, but it was easier to just kill a creature. So, that’s what most witches and wizards did; they didn’t think of creatures of having feelings and families.

“I should be finished here soon. Fortunately, I was already planning on travelling to America. I shall stop in New York first and offer my assistance in locating these traffickers and rescuing the creatures.”

Percival was torn about Newt’s plans. He could use the magizoologist’s expertise, but he didn’t want to meet the alpha in person. Already, he could feel tiny shudders running through his body just by talking to the man. He knew what his body was trying to tell him, but he was in denial. He didn’t want a mate.

“Why are you coming to America?” he asked, trying to distract himself from his body’s reactions to the alpha.

“I have a thunderbird in my case,” Newt said smiling. “I rescued Frank from traffickers a few days ago while I was looking for the runespoor. As soon as Frank is healed, I’m going to take him to Arizona and release him.”

“You can’t bring a thunderbird to New York,” Percival said. “There is a ban on magical creatures.”

“I have permits for all of my creatures,” Newt replied with a trace of steel in his voice. “The ICW granted me special permission to travel with my creatures since I rescue them from poachers and traffickers, nurture them back to health, and return them to their native habitats. So, you see I can bring Frank to New York and then take him home to Arizona.”

Percival glared at him. He hated rule-breakers; he just knew Scamander was going to be trouble. He cursed his increased heart rate and the tiny shudders running through his body as he locked eyes with the alpha. He hoped he could solve the case before Scamander came to New York. He did not want to meet the man in person.

“Fine, Mr. Scamander. As long as you have the permits and you keep the creatures contained to your case, then you may bring them to New York,” Percival said through gritted teeth.

“Thank you, Director Graves. I will contact you when I know when I’ll be arriving in New York.”

Scamander’s head disappeared from the flames, and Percival sighed in relief. He had a bad feeling about Scamander’s trip to New York. He resolved to have little contact with the alpha. He would assign Auror Goldstein to work with Scamander.


	3. Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt arrives in New York.

After settling the injured runespoor in his case, Newt left the case and walked to Minister Salib’s office. It was time for him to leave Egypt and travel to New York.

“Mr. Scamander, it was a pleasure having you here. Thank you for your help with the runespoor,” Salib said as he shook Newt’s hand.

“You’re welcome, Minister Salib. I have enjoyed my stay in Egypt. If it’s not too much trouble, could I borrow a fireplace to call my brother? I would like to inform him of my trip to New York.”

“Of course; it’s no trouble at all. You may use my fireplace, it’s very secure,” he said as he left his office. “I’ll give you privacy.”

Newt thanked him and headed over to the fireplace. He called, “British Ministry of Magic, Head Auror Theseus Scamander’s Office.”

Theseus’ head bobbed in the flames. “Newt! Why are you calling me from Minister Salib’s office? Are you hurt?”

He smiled fondly at his overprotective brother. “I’m fine, Seus. I just wanted to let you know that I’m leaving Egypt. The runespoor is recovering nicely in my case.”

“Oh, that’s great. I can’t wait to see you. Mom will be thrilled you’re coming home,” he said.

Newt grimaced. “I’m not coming home. MACUSA has asked for my help with a trafficking case, so I’m headed to New York. My ship leaves in a few hours.”

“You’ve been in Egypt for three weeks. Can’t you come home first?” Theseus pleaded. He missed his brother and worried about him constantly.

“Creatures are dying, Seus. I’m needed in New York right away. Plus, I have to go to Arizona and release a thunderbird I rescued last week.”

“You rescued a thunderbird? What was it doing in Egypt?”

“He was chained up by traffickers; I found him when I was looking for the runespoor. Frank is healing well, so I can take him home as soon as I’m finished in New York.”

“I know how stubborn you are when creatures are involved, so I won’t try to convince you to come home now. However, I want you here as soon as you return Frank home. You need a break. You’ve been working too hard.”

“Yes, Seus, I’ll come home as soon as I’m done in America. I have missed you and Mother.”

“Be careful, Newt. Let me know when you’re coming home.”

“Wait. I wanted to ask you if you knew Director Graves at MACUSA.”

“I’ve never met him, but I’ve heard of him. He made a few waves internationally as the first omega to be appointed Director of Magical Security.”

“He’s an omega?” Newt asked shocked. Graves did not seem like an omega.

“Yes. From all reports, he’s an excellent auror and director. I heard he’s very aggressive and intimidating. He doesn’t act like an omega.”

“Hmm,” Newt replied as he thought of his interaction with Graves. He never would have guessed he was an omega.

“Why are you asking?” Theseus asked suspiciously. Newt had never shown an interest in people after his horrible experience with Leta Lestrange at Hogwarts.

“The trafficking ring is his case. I got the feeling he didn’t want my help. I thought he was an alpha and was being territorial about his city,” he said. 

He refused to tell his brother about the other reason he was curious about Graves. Ever since talking to him, he could not stop thinking about the other wizard. He kept picturing intelligent dark eyes beneath thick eyebrows and a chiseled jawline. He wanted to run his fingers through his black and silver hair. It had been years since he had felt attraction towards another person. Mentally, he shook his head. He didn’t want or need a romantic relationship; his attention, time, and care went towards his creatures.

He told Theseus goodbye and left the Egyptian Ministry. He had time to eat lunch before he boarded his ship. He hoped he would be able to help catch the traffickers in New York before any more creatures were killed.

A week later, his ship sailed into New York harbor. He descended the gangplank, carrying his case and looking around the docks. MACUSA had informed him that an escort would be waiting for him. A young woman with short, dark hair approached him.

“Mr. Scamander, I’m Auror Tina Goldstein. I’m here to take you to MACUSA.”

Newt smiled awkwardly at her and looked at his feet. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Goldstein. Thank you for meeting me.”

Tina returned his smile. “It’s no problem, Mr. Scamander. I can tell you about the case as we walk to MACUSA.”

Tina told Newt about the progress they had made during the last week. They had narrowed down the location of the traffickers to three possible locations. He asked if he could go see those places, but Tina informed him that he had to meet Director Graves first.

Newt looked around the city as they headed towards MACUSA. He preferred the countryside, but even he thought New York was impressive and modern. Inside the Woolworth building, Tina led him upstairs to the Auror Department. She knocked briskly on the Director’s door and opened it when a deep voice called for them to come in.

“Mr. Scamander is here to see you, sir,” she said.

“Thank you, Goldstein,” Graves said as he watched Newt enter his office.

Newt’s eyes widened as he saw Graves in person. He was an imposing figure, sitting behind his large desk and dressed impeccably in his black suit. Newt thought he was a very attractive man.

Graves stood up and walked around his desk. He met Newt in the middle of his office and held out his hand. “Thank you for coming, Mr. Scamander.”

“Of course, Director Graves,” he said as he shook his hand firmly. He looked into his deep brown eyes as his nostrils flared slightly. He caught a whiff of vanilla, sandalwood, and cherries; he thought it was Graves’ cologne.

“Please sit down,” Graves said to Newt and Tina, breaking eye contact with Newt.

“You will be working with Auror Goldstein. She will guide you around the city and show you the sites where we think the traffickers are located. If you find anything, you will call for back-up immediately. You are not to enter any of these locations alone. This is a MACUSA operation, and you will follow protocol, Mr. Scamander.”

Newt stared impassively at Graves. He knew the man didn’t like him; he didn’t need to talk to him like he was a child. He had worked with aurors around the world. 

“Yes, sir,” he said with a hint of a smirk curving his lips. “I understand the importance of working with a group and will not go off by myself.”

“Very well, Mr. Scamander,” Graves said, his brown eyes narrowing in anger. Then, he turned to Tina. “Goldstein, please show Mr. Scamander to his hotel room and then show him the three locations. I expect a report of your findings by the end of the day.”

“Yes, sir,” Tina said. “Let’s go, Mr. Scamander.”

Newt nodded to Graves as they left. He thought it was a shame that such a handsome man was so grumpy and cold. He decided it was a good thing that he wasn’t looking for romantic relationship; Graves certainly wouldn’t be a good mate for him.


	4. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He cursed under his breath as his suspicions were confirmed. Why was his perfect match a reckless alpha who broke numerous laws without blinking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write. I tried not to rush it, but if you think the pacing is off, let me know.

During their scouting of the second location, Newt recognized a wizard entering the warehouse. He whispered to Tina, “I’ve seen him before in Africa. He’s a poacher; he was killing erumpents for their horns.”

“Then, this must be the place. Let’s head back to MACUSA.”

They quietly walked away from the warehouse and apparated back to MACUSA. Inside Percival’s office, Tina informed him that Newt recognized a poacher.

“That is excellent news, Goldstein. We’ll assemble the usual team and raid the warehouse this evening,” Percival said without looking once in the alpha’s direction.

“I’m going too,” Newt said. He needed to be there to rescue the creatures.

“No, you’re not,” Percival stated. “You are a civilian and untrained to capture poachers and traffickers.”

Newt laughed harshly. “I’ve been on numerous raids before with aurors from different countries, including England, France, Italy, and Egypt. I’ve also gone on solo missions. Don’t worry about me; I can handle myself.”

Percival stood up and got into Newt’s face. “I don’t care what countries have let you play auror beside them. This is my case, and you are not going.”

“You asked for my help, and I’m offering it to you,” Newt said, leaning in closer to him. For once, he wasn’t hunched over, and he used his height to loom over the omega.

Tina was forgotten as the alpha and omega stared each other down. Even though she was a beta, she could feel the tension in the air.

“We asked you to consult on our case, not participate in the raid. You located their hideout, so thank you for your help,” Percival said. He felt the tiny shudders running ferociously through his body. He could smell a hint of his sweet omega scent and knew Newt would be able to smell it soon. He needed to end this conversation and get the alpha out of his office.

“What about the creatures?” Newt asked. He refused to back down; his first priority was saving those poor creatures.

“If we find any alive, we’ll let you know,” Percival said. He would promise Newt anything as long as he quickly left.

“Fine,” Newt said. He had no intention of going back to his hotel room. He planned on going back to the warehouse and rescuing the creatures. He would use the distraction of the raid to sneak into the building.

Percival sighed in relief as Newt left his office. He had never known an alpha to back down so quickly before, but he was grateful that Newt had listened to him. He was glad that the trafficking case was almost closed. Newt should only be in the city for a few days, and he could avoid the alpha during his stay.

Newt reached the warehouse at dusk. He didn’t know what time the aurors would be arriving, but he needed to be close. He disillusioned himself and waited near the backdoor. After waiting for an hour, several quiet pops sounded in the alley behind the warehouse. Newt watched as six aurors approached the backdoor. One auror dismantled the wards and unlocked the door, and then they entered the warehouse.

Newt waited a few minutes and followed them. He could hear sounds of fighting, but he kept to the shadows although he was still disillusioned. He found the creatures in a back room. He saw several demiguises, fire crabs, mokes, and streelers. Fortunately, they were alive but badly mistreated. He made himself visible so he could talk to the creatures.

“Hello, lovelies,” he said calmly. “I’m here to help you. If you’ll get into my case, I’ll feed you and heal your injuries.”

He opened his case and called for his demiguise. “Dougal, could come up here? I need your help.”

Dougal promptly hopped out the case and headed straight for the demiguises. 

“Can you tell them they’ll be safe in my case?” Newt asked. “As soon as they’re well, I can return them to the Far East.”

Dougal chittered to the demiguises as Newt dealt with the other creatures. He had just settled the last fire crab into the case when the door burst open. The alpha spun around, wand in hand; ready to defend his new creatures.

Percival was furious as he saw Newt standing in front of him. “What are you doing here? You were not to join this raid.”

“I did not participate in your raid,” Newt said. “I’m here on a rescue mission.”

Percival stalked over to Newt and poked him in his chest, mentally taking note of the firm muscles. “You’re stealing those creatures, Mr. Scamander. They are evidence, and I should arrest you on the spot.”

“I’m not stealing them; I rescued them. I’m going to heal them and release them in their natural habitats. I’ll fill out the appropriate paperwork before I leave New York,” Newt said as he felt sweat beading on his upper lip and temples. It wasn’t hot in the warehouse, so he wondered why he was sweating. He absently licked his upper lip and noticed Percival’s eyes tracking his tongue’s movements.

Without conscious thought, Newt circled around Percival. He suddenly smelt a strong whiff of vanilla, sandalwood, and cherries. He finally realized it wasn’t cologne. Percival was going into heat, which was triggering his rut as evidenced by his sweat and increased heart rate. Oh Merlin’s beard, he thought desperately, what was he going to do?

Percival tried to control his body’s urges, but he was losing the battle. He knew Newt could smell him. He shivered as the alpha prowled around him. He suddenly felt his body’s natural lubricant dripping out of his asshole. He was going into heat despite being on suppressants. That could only mean that Newt was his perfect match. He cursed under his breath as his suspicions were confirmed. Why was his perfect match a reckless alpha who broke numerous laws without blinking?

Newt pressed himself closer to Percival. He cupped his jaw and swept his thumb across his bottom lip. “Are you on suppressants?”

“Yes, but they’re not working obviously,” Percival said, his lips brushing against Newt’s thumb. He tried not to sound as breathless as he felt. His traitorous hands gripped the alpha’s shoulders tightly.

“I’m also on suppressants, so it would appear that we are a perfect match,” Newt said in wonder. He had never thought he would have a perfect match; most people found him annoying after all.

“It would seem so, but I don’t want a mate,” Percival said.

“Neither do I, but you’re already in heat and I’ll be going into rut soon. We need to take care of it,” Newt said.

Percival nodded. He needed to think clearly while he still had the ability to do so. “Come on, Mr. Scamander.”

“Under the circumstances, I think you can call me Newt,” the alpha said huskily.

Percival felt his heart beat rapidly as he led Newt over to his team of aurors. He ordered his team to take the prisoners to MACUSA.

“Goldstein, I need a word with you,” Percival said as the other aurors left with their captured wizards.

“Yes, sir,” Tina said as she looked curiously at her boss and Newt. The two wizards were standing very closely together so that their shoulders were touching. She could see Newt’s fingers twitching as though he wanted to grab a hold of Graves.

“Please inform Madame President that Mr. Scamander and I will be indisposed for the next several days. We will not be coming into the office.”

Tina’s eyes widened in realization; the tension between them now made sense. She registered their dilated pupils, increased inhalations, and proximity to one another.

“Of course, sir, I’ll take care of it,” she promised. Then, she apparated back to MACUSA.

Newt turned to Percival. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“We don’t have a choice, but I do want to do this with you,” Percival admitted. He felt extremely attracted to this tall, lanky British alpha.

“I want you, too,” Newt said. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Percival’s lips.

Percival whimpered with need as soon as their lips touched. He roughly broke the kiss and apparated them to his house. He waved his hand to dismantle his wards and pulled Newt into the house. He quickly reset his wards to secure his house. 

Newt waited patiently as Percival set his wards, and then he pressed himself against the omega’s back. He gripped Percival’s hips firmly; his hard erection nestled in between Percival’s round butt cheeks.

“Mercy Lewis,” the omega whispered. He needed the alpha’s knot inside him very soon.

“Where’s your bedroom?” Newt asked hoarsely. His rut was beginning to take over his rational mind. Alphas usually retained coherence during their ruts, but they generally followed their instincts.

Percival grabbed Newt’s hand and led him to his bedroom. He wandlessly divested them of their clothes and stood by his bed. He was suddenly nervous as he glanced at Newt’s naked body.

“I haven’t had a heat in a while,” he whispered.

“Shush,” Newt whispered. “I’ll take care of you.”

He kissed him gently and ran his fingers through his short black hair. He kept kissing him until the omega was clutching his shoulders and constantly moaning. He stopped kissing him and looked at him closely. He observed his fully dilated pupils, flushed cheeks, and shaky breaths. Percival was fully in heat.

Newt slowly lowered the omega onto the bed and crawled on top of him. As soon as their hard cocks touched, Percival keened. 

“Please fuck me!” he begged. “Knot me! Now, now, now!”

Newt shushed him as he ran his hands soothingly down his chest and stomach. He firmly held Percival’s cock and stroked it roughly. He knew the omega would calm slightly after his first orgasm.

“Come for me, darling. You look so pretty like this,” Newt said as he moved his hand rapidly up and down Percival’s cock.

Percival screamed as his orgasm overwhelmed him. His fists were clenched tightly in the sheets as his body trembled with ecstasy.

“Very good, Percival,” praised Newt. He raised his hand to his mouth and slowly licked the cum off his fingers; his green eyes locked onto Percival’s dark brown eyes. He smirked as he heard the omega’s hitched breath.

“Please fuck me, Newt. Stop teasing me.”

“We’re just getting started, sweetheart.”

Percival moaned as Newt kissed him again. He could taste himself on the alpha’s lips. He desperately wanted to get his mouth on Newt’s cock and see if he tasted as good as he felt rubbing up against his thigh. However, he wanted to feel that cock splitting him open first and his knot tying them together.

Newt trailed sweet kisses down Percival’s neck, stopping to sniff his main scent gland. He inhaled that sweet, unique scent of vanilla, sandalwood, and cherries. It had suddenly become his favorite smell in the world. He licked over the gland and was rewarded with a whimper from Percival. He tried to reign in his desire to bite that spot. He couldn’t give the omega a mating mark. They had just met, and neither one of them wanted a mate. He had to control himself before he permanently bonded them together.

He moved on from that tempting spot and caressed Percival’s flat brown nipples until they hardened into stiff nubs. He rolled them between his fingers and bit them with his sharp teeth. Percival moaned and begged him to keep going.

Newt slid down Percival’s body, giving a quick nip to his belly button before pausing at his fully hardened cock. His long fingers framed Percival’s hips and he dragged his tongue slowly up his cock, tracing the throbbing vein. He swept his tongue across his leaking head and moaned as the flavor of precum hit his taste buds.

“Newt!” he screamed. “Fuck me now!”

He shook his head. “Not yet, sweetheart. I have to get you ready first.”

Percival whined. “I’m ready now. Just fuck me.”

Newt pushed Percival’s thighs apart and looked at his small, pink hole that was glistening with slick. He traced his index finger around the rim of his hole, watching as it fluttered from the faint pressure.

“You’re so wet, and you smell so good,” he said as he leaned in closer. He swiped his tongue up his thigh, licking off the natural lubricant that was dripping from his hole. He groaned as he licked away all traces of the slick off of the omega’s thighs before moving to his hole. He pressed his tongue against his hole until it opened around him. He delicately lapped the slick from its source.

Newt’s cock was throbbing insistently. He wanted to be inside Percival so badly, but he also wanted to spend hours rimming him open. During the next several days, he resolved to get his mouth on his sweet omega every chance he had. He didn’t notice he referred to Percival as ‘his omega’; he was feeling possessive as his rut set in.

Percival was now babbling incoherently. Newt’s tongue felt so deliciously good against his hole, but he felt so empty. He just wanted his alpha to fill him up and knot him; his possessiveness had kicked in as soon as he lost himself in his heat.

Newt reluctantly removed his tongue and pushed one finger inside Percival’s hole. It was wet and hot and clamped tightly around him. He moved it around for a few moments before he became impatient and slid another finger into him. Percival’s hole opened for him, and he scissored his fingers around, searching for his omega’s prostrate. He knew he found it when Percival keened loudly.

Percival felt shoots of electricity as Newt pressed against his prostrate. He gathered his remaining wits and begged his alpha to enter him.

“Now, Newt, now! Please!”

Newt quickly added another finger. He thought Percival was ready to receive his cock, but he didn’t want to hurt his omega. After a minute of using his three fingers to stretch Percival’s hole as much as he could, he withdrew his fingers and grabbed his wand off the nightstand to cast contraceptive charms on both of them.

He locked eyes with Percival as he pushed his cock into Percival’s body. Once he was fully encased, he stopped.

“Are you ok?” he asked Percival.

He blinked away his heat-induced fog. He was touched by his alpha’s concern. “I’m perfect, Newt. Please keep going.”

Newt smiled and kissed him softly. “You look so beautiful, sweetheart. You feel so good around me, squeezing me so tightly.”

He thrust firmly but slowly into Percival. He could feel his knot forming, but he wanted to make their first time last a long time. However, he soon started thrusting harder and faster, encouraged by his omega’s sweet begging. 

Newt’s knot was now fully formed, so he gave an extra hard thrust to push it into Percival’s hole. It briefly caught on his outer rim and then slid smoothly inside. 

Percival was writhing as Newt thrust hard and fast inside him. As soon as he felt his alpha’s knot pushing against his hole, he screamed.

“Yes! Mate me. Claim me. Bite me please!” His omega side had taken over, and all he could think about was belonging to his alpha.

Newt groaned as he heard Percival begging for a mating mark. He knew his omega wasn’t thinking clearly; Percival didn’t want a mate. But, he desperately wanted to bite him, to keep him as his omega forever. To satisfy his desire, he started biting Percival’s left shoulder and neck, opposite of the mating mark.

He growled possessively as he saw his marks on Percival’s body. His orgasm washed over him unexpectedly and his cum poured into his omega’s hole. He moaned Percival’s name as he came.

Percival whimpered as he felt Newt’s teeth bite into his skin. He wasn’t biting the right spot, he thought dejectedly. He opened his mouth to beg him again to mark him, but Newt’s orgasm triggered his own. As soon as he felt his alpha’s cum flooding his hole, Percival felt his cock spasm and cum shot out of it, landing on his neck and chest. He screamed Newt’s name as he came untouched.

Newt watched avidly as his omega orgasmed. “Beautiful,” he whispered reverently into Percival’s ear.

After a few minutes, Newt rolled onto his back, tucking Percival’s head under his chin. He tried to settle them into a comfortable position as they waited for his knot to deflate. He could feel slight tremors shaking Percival’s body, so he ran his hand soothingly down his back.

Percival enjoyed the caresses as his brain started working again. He was feeling calmer as he floated on the endorphins produced by a pleasurable mating. He nuzzled his face into Newt’s chest.

Newt smiled. “How are you feeling?”

“Good,” he whispered. His throat felt raw from screaming.

“Try to rest while we wait to be unknotted. Then, I’ll get you a drink and make you something to eat. You need keep your strength up.”

Percival hummed in agreement. Although he hadn’t had a heat in years, he still remembered drinking plenty of water and eating high-protein snacks. He closed his eyes and dozed until he felt Newt shift under him.

He blearily blinked his eyes open as he felt Newt gently remove his cock from his body. He groaned at the empty feeling.

“Shush, I’ll be back soon,” Newt said, smiling fondly down at him. He put his pants on and went to find the kitchen.

A short while later, Newt returned to the bedroom with tall glasses of water and a simple chicken and rice meal.

Percival sat up when he smelled the food. He sat back against the headboard and lazily cast a cleaning spell over himself and the sheets. It wasn’t proper to eat in bed, but it would be even more improper to eat in a dirty bed. His grandfather would die of mortification if he saw Percival now.

“Thank you, it smells good,” Percival said as Newt handed him his bowl.

“You’re welcome,” he said, and he gestured to his suitcase now lying in the corner. “I need to check on my creatures and feed them. I’ll try to hurry. If you’re heat starts again and I’m still in there, just knock twice on my case. I’ll come right up.”

Percival nodded and watched as Newt descended into his case barefoot and bare-chested. The alpha appeared lanky, but he was covered in lean muscles. He felt a low stirring of arousal as he watched his back muscles ripple. He ignored it and focused on his food. 

He absently rubbed his unmarked right shoulder. The left side of his neck and shoulder were covered in love bites, but his right side was unblemished. He was grateful Newt had retained his rational side and didn’t mark him. He pushed down the slight sting of rejection; it was just his hormones causing him to want a mate. He was perfectly content with his life the way it was, and he didn’t need a mate to interfere and cause problems.

The next few days passed in a blur for Percival; he spent most of the time in a heat-induced fog. He had vague memories of his alpha fucking him in every position imaginable: himself on his hands and knees on the bed as Newt pounded into him from behind, Newt spending an indeterminable time rimming him open and moaning about how good he tasted, Newt flat on his back while he rode his alpha’s cock, bouncing himself rapidly up and down.

He also remembered snatches of conversations as they rested between rounds. When he wasn’t in his case, Newt would feed him and make sure he was drinking plenty of water. They talked easily together, sharing stories about their work. They didn’t talk about personal matters, but they were beginning to understand each other better. Despite already knowing they were a perfect match, they were privately realizing how compatible they truly were.

The morning after his heat passed, Percival woke early and padded to the bathroom on quiet feet. Newt was sleeping peacefully in his bed, and he didn’t want to wake him. He knew Newt had to be tired. The alpha had taken care of him and his creatures without a break.

After his shower, he looked in the mirror and was shocked at what he saw. His entire body was covered in bruises and love bites. He had finger-shaped bruises on his hips where Newt had gripped him firmly as he pounded into him. Bite marks littered his neck, chest, stomach, thighs, and back. His gaze lingered on the only unmarked spot; Newt hadn’t bit over his scent gland. He remembered begging Newt constantly to mark him every time they mated. How had Newt resisted him? Was their perfect match one-sided? Was he the only one feeling the pull between them?

He walked back into his bedroom and was greeted by the sight of a sleepy, rumpled Newt sitting amongst his sheets. His heart stuttered at the sight. He wouldn’t mind seeing him like this every morning. He shook that thought away; Newt was leaving. He couldn’t get attached to the alpha. Newt had made it very clear that he didn’t want a mate.

“Good morning, Percival,” Newt said. He felt well-rested for once. Percival’s bed was soft yet firm, and he had enjoyed sleeping next to the other wizard. The omega’s unique scent had enveloped them, and Newt had never been more content.

“Morning, Newt,” Percival replied curtly. “After breakfast, we can head to MACUSA to fill out the paperwork for your new creatures. Then, you can be on your way to Arizona.”

Newt blinked, confused and hurt by Percival’s gruff attitude. He knew he had to take Frank home soon, but he didn’t think the omega would kick him out of his house and his city as soon as his heat was over.

“Of course,” he murmured. “May I use your shower?”

Percival nodded. “Be my guest. Meet me in the kitchen when you’re done.”

During his shower, Newt resolved to talk to Percival. If he never wanted to see him again, Newt would respect his choice, but he wanted to try to have a relationship. He had never felt this way about somebody. After Leta had hurt him, he had decided it was better to be alone. Percival had changed his mind though. He wanted to get to know the other man and see if they could be happy together. He felt comfortable with him, which was rare for him. He realized Percival could be a good mate for him after all, especially since they were a perfect match.

Newt tried making conversation with Percival during breakfast, but the omega only grunted or gave one-word answers. He was quickly becoming frustrated. They had enjoyed small conversations during the heat. What had changed? Why was Percival acting so coldly towards him?

Percival quickly finished eating. He needed to get Newt out of his house before he did something stupid like ask why Newt hadn’t marked him or why he didn’t want him.

“We should leave now,” he said gruffly.

“No.”

Percival looked at Newt in shock; the alpha was staring at him defiantly. He had grown accustomed to Newt’s kindness and gentle nature. 

“I beg your pardon?”

“Sit down, Percival, we need to talk,” Newt said firmly.

“We don’t have time for this,” he said, anger lacing his voice. Newt couldn’t order him around.

“Did I hurt you? Did I do something wrong? Why are you trying so hard to get me to leave?”

Percival scoffed. “You didn’t hurt me, and I thought you wanted to leave. You made it clear you were only staying here until we caught the traffickers. The case is closed; you’re free to leave. I’m sorry I kept you here longer than you wanted.”

“I do have to take Frank to Arizona, and I promised my brother I would return home after that. He worries constantly about me, but I can always come back here. I’d like to see you again,” he confessed softly.

“Don’t lie to me,” Percival yelled. He stomped around the kitchen. “I know you don’t want me.”

“I do want you. I like you very much,” he said. His green eyes reflected his sincerity.

Percival stared at him in disbelief. “If you want me so much, why didn’t you mark me? I begged you to bite me, to claim me, and you refused.”

“Because you don’t want a mate. You told me before your heat set in that you didn’t want a mate. That’s why I didn’t bite you like I wanted to. I resisted every time you begged me to claim you because I didn’t want to trap you into a permanent bond. Why do you think you’re covered in bite marks? I bit you every time I wanted to claim you and make you mine forever.”

Percival sat down heavily onto his chair. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Newt said as he shrugged his shoulders. “We just met, so I think it’s a little early to be permanently bonded to each other.”

“You said you didn’t want a mate either,” Percival reminded him.

“I didn’t want to give up my freedom; I didn’t want to be tied down. I wanted to keep travelling the world and meeting new creatures.”

“What changed?”

“I found my perfect match. I’d like to get to know you better, become friends, and see if a relationship can develop naturally.”

“How would we do that?” Percival asked curiously; he didn’t want to get his hopes up. “I live here, and you live in London when you’re not off travelling the world, rescuing dangerous creatures.”

Newt’s eyes flashed. “They’re not dangerous; they’re just misunderstood.”

Percival grinned. “I know; I was only joking.”

“I didn’t know you could do that,” Newt said with a smirk.

He chuckled deeply. “Yeah, I don’t make a lot of jokes.”

“You should do it more often. You have a lovely smile.”

Percival felt a faint blush on his cheeks. He hadn’t blushed since he was a teenager. What was wrong with him?

Newt thought he looked very attractive but chose not to embarrass him more. “Seriously, I’d like to exchange letters. We can tell each other things about ourselves; really get to know each other. If that goes well, I can come back here. Take you on a date.”

“I’d like that,” Percival admitted, smiling softly.

“Good.” Newt looked flustered. “Have you changed your mind about wanting a mate?”

“I didn’t want to be mated to an alpha who would expect me to meek and timid. I can’t change who I am to please my mate. I don’t think you would try to force me into a perfect omega.”

“I think you’re perfect just the way you are; I don’t want to change you.”

“Thank you. I think we’re a perfect match because you’re not a typical alpha and I’m not a typical omega.”

“We complement each other,” Newt said, smiling brightly. Then, he stood up. “I’ll meet you in your office after I feed my creatures. It’s past their morning feeding time; they must be hungry.”

Percival watched him hurry out of the room. He was definitely a strange alpha, he thought fondly.

That afternoon, Percival accompanied Newt to the train station. The alpha had booked a train to Arizona. Before Newt could board the train, Percival nudged him into a private alcove.

“It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Scamander,” he said, smirking flirtatiously.

“The pleasure was all mine, Director Graves,” Newt replied in a husky voice.

“It wasn’t all yours.” Percival’s brown eyes gleamed with mischief.

Newt laughed. “Then, I suppose we can agree it was both our pleasures.”

He stepped closer to the omega and cupped his face into his hands. He leaned in close and watched for any signs of Percival not wanting this. When Percival didn’t stop him, he pressed his lips to the omega’s. He kissed him sweetly but with a trace of the hunger they had previously experienced.

Percival hummed contently and kissed him back. They lost track of time as they kissed fervently, hidden out of sight from the no-majs. The train whistle startled them, and they broke apart, flushed and panting.

Newt rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I should go; I don’t want to miss my train.”

He stared greedily at Newt, knowing it was the last time he would see him for a while. “Yeah, you don’t want to miss it.”

Newt smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. “Bye, Percival.”

He walked out of the alcove, without looking back. He quickly boarded the train, knowing that if it didn’t leave soon, he would jump off and run back to Percival’s arms.

Percival stayed until Newt’s train pulled out of the station even though he needed to return to MACUSA. He had a ton of work to catch up on because of his unexpected absence from the office. However, he stayed and watched the train until he could no longer see it.

As he walked back to MACUSA, he realized he was right about the alpha; Newt was definitely trouble. He couldn’t wait to see him again.


	5. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Percival's heat and their first letters to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Honestly, I was disheartened by the lack of comments on the previous chapter. I lost inspiration to continue writing this story. But, I hate to leave it unfinished, so I'm going to complete it. I'm guessing there's going to be 2 more chapters.

Newt watched happily as the London docks came into view. He was glad to be home, although he was feeling sad that he had to say goodbye to Frank in Arizona. He always felt a little melancholy when he returned a creature to its natural habitat. Also, he missed Percival. He didn’t know how to deal with his feelings for the other man, so he had focused his attention on his creatures. Now, he was almost home, and his mind was free to think about his omega. He felt a pull towards New York, and he wondered if Percival felt a similar pull towards London.

Newt was distracted from his thoughts when he saw his brother waiting on the docks. Theseus was jumping up and down and waving his arms over his head. He laughed as he saw his brother making a spectacle of himself just to gain his attention.

A few minutes later, Newt walked down the gangplank and into his brother’s waiting arms. Theseus spun him around, laughing joyously.

“Newt! I’m so glad you’re home,” he said before placing him back on the ground. “How are you?”

“I’m just fine, big brother,” Newt said smiling, clasping his hand on Theseus’ shoulder. “How are you?”

“I’m ecstatic that you’re here,” Theseus said. He led Newt down the road to a deserted alley. “Mother is waiting for us home. She’s been making a feast all day.”

Newt smiled as he grabbed onto his brother’s arm, and they apparated to Dorset. They landed in front of a large house nestled into the countryside. A forest encompassed the back yard and a small stream ran through the west side. It was an idyllic location; the scene of the Scamander family’s happiest memories.

Newt lightly shoved his brother and took off running towards the front door. Over his shoulder, he yelled, “Race you to the house!”

Theseus looked outraged for a moment but then laughed and ran after his younger brother. “Cheater!”

Newt ran as fast as he could while carrying his suitcase. He had almost reached the front door when Theseus tackled him onto the lawn. He dropped his case and wrestled with his brother.

The front door opened and a beautiful, older woman stepped out. Ophelia Scamander had grey-streaked auburn hair and the same green eyes her sons had inherited. She smiled fondly as her adult sons rolled around the grass, laughing and wrestling. She cherished the moments when both her boys were home.

She cleared her throat loudly. When that didn’t separate her sons, she whistled sharply. Instantly, they sprung apart and sheepishly stood up.

“Sorry, Mother,” they said in unison. Standing side by side, the family resemblance was easy to see. Theseus had dark brown hair from his father, while Newt inherited his mother’s auburn locks. The brothers had the same tall, lanky build, green eyes, and facial structure, though only Newt had freckles.

“Come here, Newton,” Ophelia said. She smiled brightly as she embraced her youngest child.

Newt sighed as he hugged his mother. He had greatly missed her, and there was nothing more comforting than feeling his mother’s arms around him.

“Excuse me,” Theseus huffed mockingly. “I’m here too. Did you forget about your eldest son?”

Ophelia lightly smacked the back of his head without breaking her hold on her Newt. “I haven’t forgotten you; however, you were here yesterday, and Newt has been travelling for the last two months.”

Newt sighed deeply before detaching himself from his mother. He took a step back and smiled. “Hullo, Mum.”

“Hullo, Newton. Let’s go inside. I want to hear all about your adventures.”

Newt picked up his case and the three Scamanders walked into their house. As they ate dinner, Newt regaled them with stories about his time in Egypt and Arizona. He mentioned the trafficking case in New York and the new inhabitants in his case, but he didn’t say anything about Percival.

He asked about his mother’s hippogriffs and listened avidly as she described the new foals. He was anxious to go to the stables to see his favorite hippogriff, Roland. He had received Roland as a present for his fifth birthday, and they had been inseparable. He tried to excuse himself to the stables after dinner, but Ophelia asked him to join Theseus and her in the parlor first.

Ophelia served the three of them firewhiskies and looked closely at her youngest son. She could see a sadness lingering in his eyes. She knew he was trying to hide something.

“Newt, I know you feel sad that you had to say goodbye to Frank; you always miss your creatures when they leave. However, I feel like something else is wrong. Do you have anything you wish to tell us?”

Newt looked at his mother in dismay. He should have realized she would have noticed something was bothering him. He shook his head slightly. He didn’t know how to put into words what he was feeling.

Theseus was concerned about his brother. “You can tell us anything, baby brother. We’ll support you, no matter what.”

Newt smiled faintly. “I know, Seus. Something did happen; I just don’t know how to say it.”

“Take your time, sweetie,” Ophelia said gently. She knew Newt had trouble voicing his emotions.

He briefly looked at his family before staring at his hands, which he was wringing nervously together on his lap. “When I was in New York, I met my perfect match,” he whispered.

Ophelia and Theseus looked at him in shock. If he had met his perfect match, why was he in Dorset? He should be in New York with his mate.

“What happened?” Ophelia asked.

“Who is it?” Theseus asked, ready to travel to New York and hurt this person if they rejected his brother.

“Percival Graves, Director of Magical Security for MACUSA,” he said, smiling softly at the mention of his omega.

“What!?!” Theseus shouted. “I thought you said he hated you.”

“I said it seemed like he didn’t want me in New York, taking over his trafficking case. It turns out he felt the pull from a photograph of me. He didn’t want to meet me because he didn’t want a mate. I figured out we were a perfect match during our third meeting. He was yelling at me for taking the creatures that were being abused by those horrible wizards. However, we soon couldn’t deny what was happening between us. Percival took me back to his house, and we spent the next several days together,” Newt said, blushing as he implied to his family that he had sex with his omega.

“So, why are you here? Shouldn’t you be in New York with your mate? I may be a beta, but I know an alpha/omega mating requires a few weeks to complete the bond. After the initial bite, the mated couple needs to be in constant contact or they’ll suffer pain felt through the incomplete bond,” Ophelia said.

“I didn’t bite his mark,” he said. “We didn’t form a bond.”

“Why not?” Theseus asked. He was still having trouble comprehending that Newt’s perfect match was the arrogant, intimidating, and powerful American auror. Graves strictly enforced the laws, and Newt broke them easily if it was for a creature. They seemed like complete opposites.

“He told me he didn’t want a mate before his heat set in,” he explained. “I didn’t want a mate either. I wanted to travel and not be tied down to one place.”

“You used the past tense, sweetie,” Ophelia noted. “Did you change your mind?”

Newt blushed again. “We talked afterwards when we were thinking clearly again. We agreed to write letters and try to be friends. It would be in poor taste to ignore the fact that we’re a perfect match; I think we could be happy together if we gave it a try.”

“All I ever wanted was for my boys to be happy,” she said. “If this Percival Graves makes you happy, then I will support you.”

“Thanks, Mum. It might not work out though. We’re so different, and we live an ocean apart.”

“Make him move here,” Theseus said.

“I can’t order the Director of Magical Security to move to England,” Newt whined.

“You’re the alpha, although the shyest, most awkward alpha to ever live, but you can tell your omega to move here.”

“No, I can’t because he would be miserable. My job as an alpha is to keep my omega happy.”

Theseus sighed as he realized Newt was right. An omega’s happiness and well-being were the most important things to an alpha.

“I hope it works out, baby brother. It sounds like you and Graves have a lot to talk about.”

“We just met; we barely know each other. I think we should work on being friends before we start planning the future.”

“A wise decision,” Ophelia said. “Now, would you like to come with me to feed the hippogriffs?”

Newt jumped up excitedly. “Of course, I do.”

Theseus followed his mother and brother out to the stable. He was worried about Newt. He didn’t want to see him get hurt. He deserved to be happy; he just hoped that Graves would able to make him happy.

Later that night, Newt sat at the desk in his childhood bedroom. He had spent time with Roland and met the new foals, and then he had gone down into his case to make his nightly rounds. Now, he stared blankly at the piece of paper in front of him. He wanted to write a letter to Percival, but he didn’t know what to say. He sighed and set quill to paper.

Dear Percival,

I hope this letter finds you well. Today, I have arrived in England. I am writing to you from my mother’s house in Dorset. Mother and Theseus are happy to see me, and I am happy to see them as well. I always miss my family when I travel, but my mother says I was born with restless feet. There’s always somewhere new to go and a new creature to meet.

My trip to Arizona proved to be uneventful. I enjoyed the train ride; it reminded me of riding the train to Hogwarts. Frank has settled into his habitat very well. I think he was happy to be home. I met a Native American witch; she has promised to keep an eye on Frank. She will send word to me if he needs my assistance. I shall miss him, but I know he is where he belongs.

I don’t know if I mentioned that my mother breeds hippogriffs. She’s the best breeder in Europe, and her stable is always full. After supper, we went to the stable and I met the new foals. They’re unbelievably cute, Percival, and I wish I could introduce you to them. Well, first I’d introduce you to Roland. He’s my hippogriff; I’ve had him since I was five years old. Although he’s getting on in years, he’s still majestic. Tall with shiny black feathers and bright orange eyes. He’s wonderful. He was my first friend, and he has remained my confidant through all these years. Whenever I had trouble talking to my parents or brother, I could always tell Roland what was wrong.

How is work? I hope it’s not too busy or stressful. I’d imagine that being Director of Magical Security for an entire country is extremely stressful. I hope you’re not overworking and take time for yourself. Do you have any hobbies? I myself like to draw. I drew all the illustrations of the creatures for my book. It relaxes me, and I hope you have a hobby that you can enjoy as well.

Write back when you have the time. I’d like to hear more about your life and truly get to know you. For the first time in my life, I find myself missing somebody who is not family. I had a bad experience once, years ago at Hogwarts. My heart was broken, and I decided I wasn’t meant to be in a romantic relationship. It hurt too much to let somebody in and allow them the power to hurt me. So, I focused all my care on my creatures and family. It has worked for years now with only the occasional longing for a mate, for somebody to love and be loved in return.

Then, I arrived in New York and met you. I thought I could help you through your heat and happily go on my way, despite the business of us being a perfect match. But, I found myself liking you and wanting to know you better. I would very much like to see you again. I miss you, Percival. I think of you often and feel a pull towards New York. Sometimes I wonder if you miss me as well. You don’t have to answer me; I am merely curious.

I should be home for a while as I work on my next book and plan my next trip. I shall let you know when and where I am going when I have decided a destination.

Take care,  
Newt

 

It was almost completely dark when Percival let himself into his house. He had stayed late at the office, working on a case that involved a suspected dark wizard. As he turned on the lights, he heard a slight tapping against the kitchen window. He walked into the kitchen carefully, wand held firmly in his hand. He glanced around the empty room, and his eyes landed on the large barn owl sitting outside his window. He wasn’t used to seeing owls delivering mail; New Yorkers used pigeons. They were less conspicuous than owls.

Opening the window, he watched the owl fly in and land on the back of a chair. He gave the owl some pigeon treats and retrieved his letter. He didn’t recognize the slanted handwriting but due to delivery by owl, he guessed Newt was the sender. The British liked to use owls. After removing his coat and scarf, he sat down and opened his letter. He wouldn’t acknowledge the faint smile on his lips or the flutter in his stomach as he thought about Newt. He had missed the alpha since he left, but he didn’t want to write him first. If he was serious about becoming friends, then Newt should initiate the first contact.

He read Newt’s words and could hear his voice, his lilting British accent whispering into his ear. Although the letter was brief, he caught a glimpse of the man. Newt loved his family and his creatures. The alpha was a nurturer, and he was even trying to take care of Percival from an ocean away. His heart beat a little faster when he read his confession of missing him and wanting to see him again. He thought of how he should reply to Newt; he wanted to share information about himself and his family. He also thought about making his own confession. He longed to see his alpha again.

The next day, Percival had a meeting with Picquery. The president wanted information about the dark wizard case. He explained the details and the potential suspects. Before he could leave her office, she asked him about his personal life.

“Percival, how are you dealing with Mr. Scamander’s absence?” Picquery asked. She was worried about her friend. He had been working harder lately, arriving early and leaving late.

“I am dealing with it just fine, Madame President,” Percival said firmly, not wanting to discuss it.

“I’ll admit to being curious about why you let him leave New York. He is your alpha, and he should be here with you.”

“Newt is not my alpha; we did not bond. Neither one of us wanted a mate.”

“Is he not your perfect match?” she asked incredulously. “You do realize how rare a perfect match is? Are you willing to let him go?”

Percival huffed. “Not that it’s any of your business but Newt and I discussed bonding after my heat. We both agreed it was a good thing we hadn’t because we were practically strangers. Not to mention we live in different countries.”

“Yes, I understand all that, but circumstances can change. One of you could move. I hope it’s not you because I would hate to find another director who is as brilliant and efficient as you. I can always offer Mr. Scamander a job here at MACUSA.”

Percival was touched that she would offer his alpha a job if it would make him happy. He would have to think about it.

“I appreciate that, Seraphina,” he said informally. She was talking to him as a friend so he would address her as such.

“Do you even want to see him again?”

“I do. He’s not what I expected. He doesn’t act like a typical alpha. We decided to try to become friends and see where it goes. I received a letter from him last night. He has finally made it London.”

“You know you have a lot of unused vacation days. If you ever want to travel to London, let me know.”

“Thank you, Seraphina. I appreciate your support,” he said as he stood up. “I should return to my office. I have a lot of work.”

“I expect results on this dark wizard case, Director Graves,” she said, returning to their professional relationship.

He nodded and returned to his office. Later that evening at home, he was cooking his supper. He quite enjoyed cooking and was an excellent cook. He felt a pang of regret that he had not had an opportunity to prepare a meal for Newt. He decided he would share his love of cooking with him in his letter. The alpha had asked if he had any hobbies.

In his study, he looked thoughtfully at his eagle feather quill as he pondered how he should start his letter. He wanted to show Newt who he was but he had never been comfortable talking about himself.

Dear Newt,

I am well and I hope you are as well. I was pleased to hear that you had arrived in London safely. You sound happy to be with your family and hippogriffs again. I have only met a hippogriff once. It was during my fifth year at Ilvermorny; we studied them in our magical beast class. I thought they were intelligent and powerful creatures. I would like to meet Roland; I envy your close relationship with him. I never really had a confidant.

I did not grow up surrounded by animals as you have. My mother had a pet kneazle that she loved dearly. Priscilla was treated as the queen of the house. She much preferred my mother but grudgingly allowed my father and myself to pet her on occasion.

I should mention that I am an only child. My father was an alpha, and my mother was an omega. I take after my father in looks and temperament. My parents were bewildered when I presented as an omega. They had assumed I would be an alpha since I was so much like my father. Nonetheless, they supported me fully. My parents were very loving towards me and each other.

I would love to introduce you to them, but sadly they have passed on. Shortly after I graduated from Ilvermorny, they died from dragon pox. I’m quite sure my mother would have loved you, and my father would have given you a stern talking to about taking care of me. He knew I am more than capable of taking care of myself, but he would have talked to you: alpha to alpha. Although it has been many years, I still miss them terribly.

I think they are part of the reason why I didn’t want a mate. I didn’t want to open myself up to another person and possibly be hurt again. I love my parents and was deeply heartbroken when they died. I never wanted to feel that pain again, so I closed myself off to love. The potential happiness wasn’t worth the risk of pain. It sounds like you made a similar choice after being heartbroken yourself. However, I am beginning to reconsider my decision. I never thought I would find a mate, especially not a perfect match.

On a lighter note, you inquired if I had any hobbies. I can cook very well if I say so myself. I enjoy cooking very much. I like transforming ingredients into a delicious meal. I don’t know if it’s just my omega side wanting to nurture and feed you, but I would like to cook for you someday. I wish I had the opportunity to cook for you while you were in New York.

I am due to have another heat in two months. Of course, I am on suppressants and can choose not to experience it. However, I was wondering if you would like to come to New York during that time. You could arrive a few days before my heat hits, and we could go on that first date you promised me. I would like to spend some time with you while I am thinking clearly and not under the influence of my hormones. If you can come, I would stop taking my suppressants, and we could enjoy my heat together.

I know you’re busy working on your new book, and you also mentioned going on another trip. But, I would very much like to see you again, Newt. When I allow my thoughts to wander, I often think about you and wonder what you are doing. I find that I miss you too, and I also feel a pull towards you.

Please let me know if you can come here, and I will make the necessary arrangements. Of course, you would be welcome to stay with me.

Sincerely,  
Percival

He read over his letter before he placed it into an envelope. He had tried to be open and honest, like Newt had been with him. He hoped Newt would be agreeable to travelling back to New York. He was quite looking forward to seeing him again. In the morning, he would stop by the magical post office and send his letter by owl.


	6. New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt returns to New York, and Newt and Percival finally have their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to vaderina, who gave me wonderful suggestions for date activities.

Percival nervously paced around his office. Newt’s ship was due to arrive that afternoon, and he had already assigned cases to his aurors and appointed Goldstein to act as deputy director. He had taken seven days off to spend with Newt. His heat was scheduled in two days. He wanted to see Newt and talk with him while he wasn’t in heat. They had continued to exchange letters over the last two months, so Percival did feel like he was friends with him. He also knew he wanted to be more than friends with his alpha.

Finally, it was time for Percival to walk to the harbor to meet Newt’s ship. He stopped by Goldstein’s office and told her she was in charge now. As he was leaving MACUSA, he passed President Picquery in a hallway. She winked at him but didn’t’ say anything. She was happy that Percival was taking a chance on love. She just wanted her friend to be happy.

At the docks, Percival watched as the ship came closer. He spied Newt’s red-gold curls as the ship berthed into the dock. He watched as Newt looked wildly around before landing on him. Newt smiled brightly at him, and his heart skipped a beat as he finally saw his alpha again. Three months without seeing him seemed like a really long time.

He waited impatiently as the other passengers disembarked, and then Newt was walking down the gangplank. They stood in front of each other, grinning dopily but not caring about the looks they were receiving from the people around them. Percival wanted to reach out and touch him, to reassure himself that this was real and not a dream. But, he wasn’t sure if Newt would welcome a hug.

“Hello, Newt, it’s good to see you,” he said, still smiling.

“It’s good to see you too, Percival,” Newt said. “Thank you for inviting me to come visit you.”

He nodded. “Come on, I’m sure you’re tired from your trip.”

They started walking away from the no-majs. When they reached a deserted alley, Percival grabbed onto Newt’s arm and apparated to his house. Newt stumbled as they landed on the doorstep. He steadied him and quickly opened his door. 

After the door closed, Newt stared at him hungrily. His arms circled around Percival’s waist. He leaned in close and whispered against his lips.

“I’ve missed you. May I kiss you?”

Percival groaned. “Please.”

They kissed softly at first, reminding each other of the taste and texture of the other’s lips. Then, Newt swiped his tongue across Percival’s lips, and the omega eagerly opened his mouth and welcomed his tongue. They kissed fervently for a few minutes before they pulled back, panting harshly.

“Sorry,” Newt mumbled. “I didn’t mean to ravish you as soon as we were alone.”

“It’s fine,” Percival said. “I missed you too and wanted to kiss you as soon as you stepped off that boat.”

Newt smiled even as a blush stained his cheeks pink. “I know we rushed into a physical relationship, but I do want to take you on a proper first date.”

“What are we doing?” Percival asked curiously. Newt wouldn’t tell him what he had planned for their date because he wanted it to be a surprise.

“I have to confess I’m not familiar with New York’s restaurants, so I asked my brother for recommendations. He suggested The Golden Phoenix; he quite liked it when he was here last year.”

Percival was surprised. The Golden Phoenix was an extremely fancy five-star wizarding restaurant; it didn’t appear to be Newt’s style. 

“Are you sure you want to go there?” he asked. “It’s very fancy not to mention expensive.”

“We don’t have to go there if you don’t want to, but I thought it would be appropriate for our first date. Do you not like it?” Newt asked nervously.

“I do like it,” he assured him. “It was my parents’ favorite restaurant.”

“Oh, I don’t want to make you sad by thinking of the times you went there with your parents.”

“It would be nice to make some new memories. I’d like to go there with you.”

Newt smiled brightly. “Excellent. I already made reservations for tonight.”

“That sounds wonderful. Do you have anything else planned for our date?”

Newt rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “You know I don’t have a lot of experience dating. Theseus suggested going to a club after dinner. I think he called it a speakeasy, something about a pig. The Deaf Pig maybe?”

Percival chuckled. “You mean The Blind Pig, which I don’t think is a good place for us. I arrested many people who frequent that place.”

“Oh,” he said, dismayed. He didn’t have any other ideas for what to do after dinner. Walking through Central Park at night didn’t sound very exciting; the zoo would be closed after all.

“The Golden Phoenix has a house band and a dance floor. Many diners enjoy dancing after their meal,” Percival said. He didn’t like seeing his alpha looking discouraged.

Newt looked up, a small smile on his face. “Do you like to dance?”

“I do if I have the right partner,” he said, smirking. “Besides it would be a shame not to make use of the dancing lessons my mother forced on me.”

Newt laughed. “My mother taught Theseus and I to dance. She said it was a valuable skill all gentlemen should possess.”

“She would have gotten along wonderfully with my mother. She was always trying to turn me into a gentleman.”

“So, dinner and dancing? Does that sound like an acceptable first date?” Newt asked shyly.

“It sounds wonderful, Newt,” Percival said smiling. “Come on, I’ll show you to your room so you can settle in.”

Newt followed Percival up the staircase and to a guest bedroom. Percival opened the door and ushered him into the room. He shuffled his feet anxiously.

“My room is right across the hall. I thought about offering to share my room with you during your stay, but I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. I know we’ll be sharing a bed during my heat, but I thought you might like your privacy and space.”

Newt nodded. “It might be awkward if I just climbed into bed with you. I think I’ll stay in this room until your heat, and then we’ll see how we feel after your heat.”

“That sounds reasonable. I’ll leave you to your unpacking. There is a bathroom connected to this room if you’d like to freshen up after your long trip.”

“Thank you; I would like a shower, but I’m afraid it will have to wait. I need to check on my creatures.”

“Of course,” Percival said. “Do you think I could…never mind.”

Newt looked at him curiously. “Do you want to come with me? I can introduce you to everybody.”

Percival blushed slightly. He was very interested in Newt’s creatures; his letters had been full of details about them. He also wanted to see how the suitcase contained all the creatures. He thought it was probably an expansion charm.

“Yes, I would like to see them if you don’t mind.”

Newt chuckled. “It’s very rare for me to find somebody who’s interested in my creatures for the right reasons. I’d be delighted to show you.”

“Right reasons?”

“Yes, you want to meet them because you’re curious and not because you want to steal them to sell to poachers or traffickers. You also don’t want to kill them for potion ingredients.”

“Has that happened a lot?” Percival asked with worry.

“Not a lot but I have met some unsavory characters during my travels. But let’s not think about that unpleasantness,” he said dismissively. “I have a lot of creatures wanting to meet you.”

Percival shook his head. He would have to ask him later about his travels. Although he was certain Newt could protect himself, he needed to ask him about his security precautions. He could offer suggestions for shielding or defensive spells. He wanted his alpha to be safe.

Two hours later, Percival emerged from his shower. He stood in front of his closet, trying to decide what suit to wear while his mind tried to digest what he saw in Newt’s case. He knew the case was magical, and Newt had mentioned all the creatures living there. However, it was entirely different seeing it in person. He was astounded by the sheer magic Newt had used to make the different habitats and enclosures. His alpha had blushed when he had complimented him about the numerous charms and spells he had used, but he was very impressed by the case. 

Then, there were the animals themselves. Percival had never thought he would meet a nundu, much less see one purr contently as Newt scratched under its chin. Dougal, the demiguise, had held his hand the entire time he was in the case. He had petted and fed mooncalves. He even held a baby occamy. The only creature that didn’t like him was Pickett. The bowtruckle made rude noises and glared at him when Newt introduced him. Newt tried to apologize for Pickett’s behavior by saying Pickett considered Newt his friend and home tree and was very territorial.

As Percival was thinking about the creatures, Newt was finishing getting dressed. He had bought a new gray suit with an emerald green waistcoat and bowtie. Theseus had helped him choose the suit. He thought Percival’s introduction to his creatures had gone very well. Dougal had liked him immediately, and the other creatures were curious about the stranger. However, it helped that Percival smelt like him, so the creatures weren’t afraid of Percival. They recognized the omega as his mate. That’s why Pickett didn’t like him. He glanced at the bowtruckle that was sitting on top of his case.

“You were very rude to Percival. You need to apologize,” Newt said.

Pickett blew him a raspberry and turned his back to him.

He sighed. “Alright, it’s time for you to go into the case. You’re spending the night with the other bowtruckles.”

Pickett turned around and held out his hands in a pleading manner as Newt approached the case. He grabbed onto Newt’s hand and clung tightly.

“No, you can’t come with me. It’s a very fancy restaurant. Besides, it’s my first date with Percival. We want to be alone,” he said as he opened the case and gently pried Pickett off his hand. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Newt carefully placed the bowtruckle into the case and quickly shut and locked it. Then, he placed a ward on the case to prevent Pickett or the niffler from escaping. Theseus had taught him that ward a few weeks ago. So far it was the only thing that worked on the niffler. He glanced at his pocket watch and saw that it was almost time for them to leave for The Golden Phoenix.

He walked downstairs and waited at the bottom of the stairs. A few minutes later, he heard a footstep. He looked towards the top of the staircase and his heart stopped beating for a minute. Percival was standing there, looking absolutely gorgeous in his black suit. He had chosen a sapphire blue waistcoat and tie. He couldn’t take his eyes off him as he gracefully descended the stairs.

“You are stunning,” he said as soon as Percival was standing in front of him.

Percival was smiling even as he blushed slightly. He also couldn’t keep his eyes off of Newt. His alpha looked different in his fancy suit, but he thought he looked gorgeous. He also thought Newt was beautiful no matter what he wore.

“Thank you,” Percival said. “You look gorgeous. That suit is very becoming on you.”

“Thank you,” Newt said; blushing brightly, even the tops of his ears were red.

He offered Newt his arm. “Shall we go?”

Newt accepted his offer and hooked his arm around his omega. Percival knew the location of The Golden Phoenix, so he was apparating them.

Percival smiled up at him as he held on his arm tightly. Then, he apparated them to the restaurant. Newt looked around in awe. The Golden Phoenix was certainly impressive. After giving his name to the hostess, Newt and Percival followed her to a table. Newt’s eyes roamed around the room, noticing the large crystal chandelier, marble floors, floating candles, and the large animated mural on the back wall. A giant gold phoenix was rising from the flames while unicorns frolicked around the sides.

Newt held out Percival’s chair, receiving a raised eyebrow from the omega. Newt’s mother had taught him how to be a gentleman, so of course he would help his date sit down before he took his own seat. Thankfully, Percival only smiled and sat down. A minute later, a waiter arrived with menus and asked for their drink order. Newt looked at his date, and Percival ordered a bottle of red wine.

After ordering their appetizers and entrees, Percival sipped his wine and looked at his date. Newt looked slightly uncomfortable, but he was smiling softly as he listened to the house band playing in the corner. 

“So, what do you think of the restaurant?” Percival asked.

“It’s certainly not what I’m used to,” Newt said. “This is the fanciest place I’ve ever seen, but it is beautiful. I can see why your parents liked it so much.”

“Yes, they came here every wedding anniversary. When I graduated Ilvermorny, they brought me here for the first time. We came again after I graduated from auror academy and when I was promoted to senior auror. Unfortunately, they didn’t live to see me become Director of Magical Security, but I know they would have wanted to celebrate that accomplishment here as well.”

Newt reached across the table and held Percival’s hand. “I’m sure your parents were very proud of you. Maybe we could continue the tradition of celebrating milestones here.”

“Like the anniversary of our first date?” Percival teased.

Newt blushed but nodded.

“I’d like that very much,” Percival said; he gently squeezed his hand. “I know my parents would be overjoyed if we kept up the tradition.”

They kept the conversation light as they ate their meals. They shared childhood anecdotes and school memories. Percival asked about Newt’s recent trip to Peru to observe Peruvian Vipertooth dragons. Newt passionately described the smallest yet swiftest dragons. Then, Newt asked Percival about the potion smuggling case he had been working on, and Percival explained how they solved the case and arrested the smugglers.

For dessert, Percival only ordered coffee, and Newt asked for cherries jubilee. The waitress lit the dessert with her wand, producing magical blue flames. Newt spooned a small amount of cherries and vanilla ice cream and brought the spoon to his mouth. Flavor exploded on his tongue, and he let out a soft moan. Cherries and vanilla had always been his favorite flavors; that’s the reason why Percival’s omega scent drove him wild.

Percival’s attention was instantly captured by the sound of his alpha’s moan and the look of bliss on his beautiful face. He felt his breath catch in his throat and his heart start beating faster. He wished they were alone so he could be the one making Newt moan or be the one moaning under his alpha’s attention.

“Percival, would you like to try some?” he asked. He had noticed his omega’s intense stare, which sent his own heart racing.

“No, thank you,” he murmured.

“I insist; this is exquisite,” Newt said as he gathered another bite on his spoon. He brought the spoon to Percival’s lips. His green eyes pleaded for Percival to part his lips and allow the spoon entry.

Percival slowly opened his mouth and let the spoon in. He moaned loudly as the cherries and ice cream hit his taste buds. It was delicious.

Newt’s green eyes darkened in lust. “I was wrong. This dessert is very good, but it is you that is exquisite.”

Percival blushed but allowed his alpha to continue feeding him bites of the dessert. He ignored the other diners who were subtly watching them.

After he paid the check, Newt led Percival to the dance floor. They looked at each other awkwardly for a moment as they both assumed the lead position.

“Do you want to lead?” Newt asked.

Percival sighed in relief. “Yes, please.”

Newt shifted his position and allowed Percival to lead the dance. They waltzed as the band played a slow melody. Their bodies fit perfectly, and they looked like they had been dancing together for years.

“You don’t mind if I lead?” Percival asked. He had assumed Newt would want to lead because he was an alpha, but he preferred to lead his partner instead of following.

“I don’t mind at all,” Newt reassured him. “I was taught how to lead and follow. I really don’t have a preference.”

Percival smiled. “Your mother was an excellent teacher; you are a wonderful dancer.”

“So are you. I was a little anxious when you suggested dancing as our after dinner activity, but I find myself enjoying this immensely. I like being this close to you.”

Percival grinned mischievously and pulled him closer. He whispered in his ear, “Too close?”

Newt mutely shook his head. He was very tempted to apparate them back to Percival’s house and promptly ravish his omega, but he was determined to treat him respectfully. He wanted a real relationship with him, not just a sexual one. This date was to see how compatible they were and if they could make a relationship work. They may be a perfect match, but they still needed to take the time to get to know each other.

They lost themselves to the music and feel of their bodies pressed so close together. They danced for a long time until Percival noticed the restaurant was almost empty. A few couples were finishing their meals, and they were alone on the dance floor. He realized the restaurant was closing soon and couldn’t believe he had lost track of time. He gently nudged Newt, who had his eyes closed as they gracefully moved around the dance floor.

Newt blinked his eyes open. He glanced curiously at Percival. 

“Time to go, Newt,” he said quietly. “The restaurant is closing.”

Newt was surprised. “Oh, I didn’t realize it was that late.”

“Neither did I. My concentration was elsewhere,” Percival said as he stared at him.

They walked quietly towards the exit. The hostess smiled at them and wished them a pleasant evening. She thought they were an adorable couple.

At home, they said good night in the hallway between their bedrooms. Newt kissed Percival softly, and he deepened the kiss when his omega whimpered. Like their dancing, they lost themselves in fervent kisses. They only reluctantly parted when lack of oxygen became an issue. Percival wanted to ask Newt to come to his bed, but he also didn’t want to rush their relationship. Tonight’s date had shown him they could be really good together, so he could be patient. His heat would hit the day after tomorrow, so he didn’t have to wait that long.

Newt was having similar thoughts. He would love to take Percival to bed, but he reminded himself to be patient. They weren’t in any rush, so he placed a chaste kiss on Percival’s lips and entered his bedroom alone.

As he lay in bed, Percival planned their date for tomorrow. Newt suggested going to the zoo, and Percival offered to make a picnic lunch to eat in the park. He finally had the opportunity to cook for his alpha, and he was determined to make a fantastic meal.

The next day, they had visited the Central Park Zoo. Newt was fascinated by the muggle animals, but he also felt sad. He didn’t like seeing the animals in cages and knew they would prefer to roam free than be caged. Now, he was eager to enjoy a picnic lunch with Percival. He was curious about the contents of the picnic basket, which was shrunken and placed in his omega’s pocket. When he asked him, Percival only winked at him and smugly replied that it would be the best meal he had ever eaten.

Percival led Newt to the wizard only section of the park. There were several witches and wizards enjoying the warm weather, but they were able to find a private area for their picnic. Newt removed a tiny blanket from his coat pocket and a flick of his wand enlarged it. After sitting on the yellow/black plaid blanket, Percival enlarged the basket and set it between them.

“Are you hungry?” Percival asked, secretly nervous about Newt tasting his food. He wanted his alpha to like it.

“Yes, please,” Newt said, green eyes glittering in excitement.

Percival opened a bottle of white wine and poured them each a glass. Then, he dished out caprese salad for an appetizer. Newt eagerly gathered pieces of tomato, mozzarella, and basil on his fork and took a bite. He moaned out loud.

“Do you like it?” he asked, brown eyes showing a glimmer of uncertainty.

“It’s delicious,” Newt assured him and quickly ate another bite.

Percival smiled at Newt’s obvious enjoyment and began eating too. He knew he was a talented chef, but his alpha’s opinion mattered to him. After they finished their appetizer, Percival served Italian herb-crusted beef tenderloins and spinach and mushroom risotto. 

“This is amazing!” he exclaimed. “If you ever tire of being Director of Magical Security, you should open your own restaurant. You could put The Golden Phoenix out of business.”

“I’m not that good,” Percival said, blushing.

“Yes, you are. You were right. This is the best meal I’ve ever had, including our dinner last night. You are truly talented.”

“Thank you. I’m glad you like it.”

After finishing their meal, they decided to wait for dessert. Newt lay on his back and Percival snuggled into his side, resting his head on Newt’s shoulder. They watched the clouds passing by; Newt occasionally insisting that they looked like different creatures. Percival laughed as Newt argued that the last cloud had definitely looked like an erumpent. He had never thought he could enjoy an afternoon cloud-watching in the park, but he was completely relaxed and happy.

Newt had never been a tactile person. He had enjoyed hugs from his mother and brother, but he really didn’t see a need to touch other people. If he needed affection, Dougal was always good for a cuddle. However, he felt a need and want to touch Percival. He had enjoyed holding him as they danced last night, and now he felt content as he held his omega close to him. He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Percival’s head and as he did so, he caught a faint whiff of cherries, vanilla, and sandalwood.

“You smell so good,” he whispered.

Percival blinked his eyes open as he heard Newt’s voice. He had been dozing, so he missed what he said. “Hmm?”

Newt caressed the side of his neck, fingers skimming over his scent gland. “You smell really good.”

“Oh,” he said. He hadn’t realized his scent was becoming noticeable.

“Are you feeling all right? Is your heat coming early?”

“No, I feel fine. I think it will still hit tomorrow,” he said after a moment’s consideration.

“Ok. If it changes, let me know,” Newt said. “Now, what did you make for dessert?”

Percival chuckled. After last night, he had assumed his alpha had a sweet tooth, and it appeared he was right.

“Cannoli.”

“Ah, you stayed with the Italian theme. Good choice. I’m sure they are delicious.”

Percival reluctantly sat up and retrieved the cannoli from the basket. He enjoyed watching Newt’s face as he bit into the dessert. His alpha closed his eye in bliss and a groan escaped his pink lips. He suddenly wondered if he was going to last until tomorrow. He wanted to tear Newt’s clothes off and ravish him right then and there, not caring at all about the other people in the park.

Newt opened his eyes and groaned again as he saw the way Percival was looking at him. His heart beat rapidly and for a moment, he thought he was on the verge of his rut. But, he knew he couldn’t be yet. An alpha’s rut was triggered by an omega’s heat, and Percival hadn’t gone into heat. However, their senses were heightened and their instincts were clamoring for control.

“I think we should leave,” Newt said. He glanced around the park, but nobody seemed to be paying attention to them.

“Yes, let’s go home,” Percival said.

They managed to control themselves throughout dinner and the evening rounds in Newt’s case although there were a lot of casual touches and lingering looks. When it was time for bed, Percival stopped Newt before he could go into the guest room.

“Would you mind sleeping with me tonight? I’m sure my heat will start in the morning. I’ve been feeling it more since we’ve left the park,” Percival asked, somewhat shyly. He knew he wanted Newt, and he knew Newt wanted him. But, it was still awkward to ask somebody to share a bed.

“If you think that will be best, then of course, I’ll stay with you tonight,” Newt said, smiling softly. “I’ll go change in my pajamas and join you in a few minutes.”

“Thank you,” Percival said. He changed into his pajamas and performed his nightly abulations, and then he lay on his bed, waiting for his alpha.

In his room, Newt nervously paced back and forth and ran his fingers through his hair. He tried to tell himself that he was being ridiculous. He had already slept with Percival, literally and figuratively. He had no reason to be nervous. He needed to be there for his omega, so he composed himself and went to Percival’s bedroom. He felt his heart flutter as he saw his omega already in bed and smiling at him. He quickly moved over to the bed and climbed onto the empty side.

Percival watched as Newt settled himself under the covers. He wondered if Newt wanted to hold him. He remembered waking up in his arms more than once during his last heat and how nice that had felt. He decided he wanted to experience that feeling again, so he turned to Newt. He initiated a kiss, pressing his lips chastely on his alpha’s. He felt Newt’s hand cupping his jaw and angling his mouth for a deeper, wetter kiss. He relinquished control and let Newt plunder his mouth. He moaned as his alpha gently nipped his bottom lip.

Newt slowly drew out the kiss. He used his tongue to soothe the small sting and placed a final gentle kiss on his lips.

“Good night, Percival,” he whispered. 

“Good night,” Percival whispered and moved so his body almost covered Newt’s. He placed his head on Newt’s chest, his arm went around his waist, and his leg slid in between Newt’s. He smiled as Newt wrapped an arm around his back and pulled him closer. Newt’s other hand caressed the back of his neck and smoothed down his short hair. He fell asleep with the smile still on lips, not knowing a similar smile appeared on Newt’s face.

The next morning, Percival’s heat began and before he lost himself, he asked Newt not to mark him. He liked Newt and wanted a relationship with him, but he wasn’t ready for a permanent bond. Newt had agreed and promised to ignore his omega’s pleads to bite him and mark him.

Newt kept his promise and didn’t bite Percival’s mating mark although he desperately wanted to every time Percival begged him to do it. The heat passed in a haze of passionate lust and brief moments of coherency. After the last day of heat, Newt woke up first. He glanced at his omega sleeping soundly next to him. He was returning to London in two days, and he already knew he would miss Percival terribly. He could easily see himself falling in love and spending the rest of his life with him. He hoped his omega felt the same.

Two mornings later, Percival walked with Newt to the docks. He couldn’t believe the week had passed so quickly. The day after his heat, they had stayed at his house and relaxed. Percival had spent a lot of time in Newt’s case and interacting with his creatures. He wanted to learn all he could about them because he was genuinely interested and because Newt loved them so much. He had insisted on cooking their meals to repay Newt’s kindness for taking care of him during his heat. Then, Percival took his alpha on a tour of New York yesterday. He was trying to impress Newt and hoped to entice him to come back someday, perhaps on a permanent basis.

They stood away from the crowd, and Newt pressed a sweet kiss on Percival’s lips. He cupped his face in his hands and stared into his deep brown eyes.

“I’m going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too,” Percival said, hands clutching Newt’s waist.

“How would you feel about coming to London for a visit?”

“I suppose I could; I do have a lot of vacation days,” he said. He remembered Picquery telling him to visit Newt and knew she wouldn’t have a problem with him using his vacation days. She was always trying to get him to take a break, saying he worked too much.

“I’d like you to meet my mum and brother. And I could show you around London,” Newt said, smiling. He really wanted to introduce his omega to his family.

“I’d like that.”

“Good,” Newt whispered and kissed him again. 

Percival kissed him back passionately. He wanted to show Newt how much he would miss him. He knew he was falling in too deep. Although he wasn’t ready to bond yet, he knew it would happen one day. This week had shown him how well he and Newt fit together. He liked sharing his home with him. He knew he wanted to come home to Newt every day for the rest of his life.

The ship’s siren sounded, signaling it was time for all passengers to be onboard. Newt stepped back and let go of Percival.

“Goodbye, Percival. I’ll write you when I arrive in London, and we can plan your trip.”

“Goodbye, Newt. Take care of yourself.”

He nodded. “You too. Don’t work too hard.”

“I could say the same to you,” Percival said, smirking.

Newt chuckled and walked up the gangplank. He paused at the top; he turned around and waved goodbye to his omega. Then, he walked onto the ship.

Percival sighed as Newt disappeared from view. While a part of him hated acting like a typical omega, he knew he would be counting the days until he could see his alpha again. They were a perfect match or two halves of a whole. He wouldn’t feel complete until he was with Newt again.


	7. Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected journey to Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphorns are described differently in the book than they are portrayed in the movie. From the book: Large and greyish-purple with a humped back, Graphorns have two very long, sharp horns, walks on four-thumbed feet, and has an extremely aggressive nature.
> 
> Also, this chapter was getting long, so I split it in half. Good news is the second half is almost complete and should be posted in a few days.

Percival felt the familiar tug behind his navel as the international portkey activated. He was going to London for two weeks to see Newt and meet his family. As he landed in the British Ministry of Magic, he looked around for his alpha, but he was not there. The only person in the room bore a strong resemblance to Newt though.

“Theseus Scamander?” he asked the dark-haired man with green eyes.

“Yes, I am Theseus Scamander. And I assume you’re Percival Graves?”

“I am. Where is Newt?” he asked, trying not to sound worried. If Newt wasn’t there to meet him, then something had to have happened to delay him. He was very excited about his visit and wouldn’t forget to meet him.

Theseus carefully watched Graves. He observed the furrowed forehead and tension in his body. Graves was worried but trying to hide it. The obvious concern over his brother impressed him.

“He’s in Paris. A few days ago the French Ministry asked for his immediate help with a graphorn. Newt didn’t want to take the case because of your imminent arrival, but he felt he could help the French Ministry and be home before you arrived.”

“I take it that the case is going to last longer than he thought?” Percival asked. He tried not to feel disappointed. He knew magical creatures were important to Newt and ministries around the world often asked for his help. His alpha was the most renowned magizoologist after all.

“Actually, Newt should have returned here yesterday. He located the graphorn and was in the process of coaxing it into his case when a junior auror panicked and shot a spell at the creature. It charged and gored Newt with its horns.”

“What!” he shouted. “Why didn’t you say that first? How badly is he injured?”

“Calm down, Mr. Graves. Newt is fine. He’s currently at a hospital in Paris. He was gored in the shoulder, and the healers fixed his clavicle and scapula. He had hairline fractures in both bones. His muscles and tendons need more time to heal, so he has to stay overnight. He should be discharged tomorrow morning.” 

“Can I see him?” Percival knew magic could heal most injuries, but he wanted to check his alpha himself. He needed to see that he was alright with his own eyes.

“Yes, Newt sent me here to explain what happened, express his apologies about not being here himself, and to bring you to him. We can use the floo in my office. I should warn you that our mother is with him. My brother wanted to introduce you to our family later. He wanted a few days alone with you first. He apologizes for the change in plans.”

“That’s fine. I just want to see him.”

“Right this way,” Theseus said, and he led Graves to his office. So far, Graves had passed all the tests. He was feeling better about meeting his future brother-in-law.

After arriving at the Paris hospital, they went to Newt’s room. As they approached the room, Percival heard Newt’s voice through the open door.

“Mum, I’m fine. I need to check on my creatures and see how the new graphorn is settling in. Besides, I still have to name him.”

“You are not getting out of that bed, Newton. I already fed your creatures this morning, and everyone is fine. The graphorns looked comfortable with each other, no signs of aggression. So, I think you got your wish and found a mate for Betty.”

Percival heard Theseus sigh behind him before he entered the room. He saw Newt sitting sideways on the bed, shirtless and feet touching the floor. Mrs. Scamander was trying to gently push him back onto the bed.

“Newt, listen to your mother and get back into bed,” Percival said, smiling as Newt’s head swiveled towards his voice.

“Percival!” Newt yelled. He tried standing up so he could walk over to his omega.

He immediately strode over to his side as his mother stepped out of the way. “Please stay in bed. You need to finish healing.”

Newt pouted but he lay back on the bed and allowed Percival to cover him with the blankets. “I’m sorry I couldn’t meet you at the Ministry. I wanted to be there, but the healers won’t release me yet.”

“Its fine, Newt,” he said as he fidgeted with the blankets. His eyes raked over Newt’s body, pausing at the white bandages covering the two puncture wounds. He looked over the rest of his exposed upper body but couldn’t find any more injuries. Then, he locked eyes with his alpha and couldn’t look away.

Ophelia Scamander cleared her throat to stop the two wizards from staring at each other like they hadn’t seen one another in years.

Newt blushed as he realized his mother and brother were still in the room. “Percival, I’d like you to meet my mother, Ophelia Scamander and my brother, Theseus Scamander. Mum and Seus, this is Percival Graves.”

Percival kissed the back of Ophelia’s hand. “It’s an honor to meet you, Mrs. Scamander.”

“Please call me Ophelia,” she said. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Graves. Newt talks about you all the time.”

“Please call me Percival,” he said. He turned to Theseus and shook his hand. “I apologize for not formally introducing myself before in London. It’s nice to meet you too, Mr. Scamander. You may call me Percival too if you’d like.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Percival. You can call me Theseus.”

Newt smiled as they greeted each other. He was hoping they would like each other because he planned on having his omega by his side for a very long time.

“Theseus and I are going home, Newt. You listen to your healers and Percival,” she said.

“Yes, Mum. Thanks for coming here.”

She kissed his forehead. “No thanks needed. I’m your mother; of course, I came because you needed me.”

“Bye, little brother. Try not to escape from the hospital. You need to rest,” Theseus said as he stared at his brother. Newt had a history of escaping from his healers because he hated being in the hospital.

“Bye, Theseus. You don’t need to worry; I’ll be the perfect patient.”

Theseus chuckled as he and Ophelia left the room. Then, Newt and Percival returned to staring at each other.

“I am sorry about this,” Newt said as he waved his hand around the hospital room. “This isn’t how I planned the start of your visit.”

“I’m just happy to see you and see that you’re relatively fine. Can you tell me what happened with the graphorn?” Percival asked as he sat down in the chair by his bed.

“The French Ministry firecalled me about a loose graphorn in the mountains, north of Paris. Graphorns are extremely rare; they’re almost extinct. So, I came here to locate it and get it into my case. I was hoping it was a male because my female graphorn needs a mate. If I had a breeding pair, I could increase the graphorns population.”

“I understand all that but how did you get hurt? Theseus mentioned a panicked junior auror.”

Newt sighed. “Everything was going well. I almost had the graphorn, who is a male, into my case when a young auror panicked. He shot off a spell at graphorn, not that it did much good; graphorns are resistant to most spells because of their thick hide. Anyway, the graphorn became aggressive and charged. He gored me in the shoulder and shoved me to the ground. I quickly jumped up and calmed him down. After I convinced him to go into the case, the aurors brought me here to the hospital.”

“Are you sure you’re alright? Did you get hurt when you landed on the ground?” Percival asked. He was worried. He didn’t like the idea of Newt getting hurt, but he knew it was part of his job. 

“My back was bruised, but the healers fixed it. My broken bones were healed overnight, and the muscles are almost fully healed. The healers want to keep me overnight for observation, and I should be released in the morning. Then, we can start our vacation.”

“I’ll have to get a hotel room tonight since I’m certain they won’t let me stay with you,” he said, pausing to smile at Newt’s pout. “What do you think about staying in Paris for a few days?”

Newt bit his lip as he thought. “I like it. I had originally planned to stay in London for a few days, just the two of us, and then I was going to take you to Dorset to meet my family and the hippogriffs. But, we can stay here for a few days. Paris is a beautiful city.”

Percival grinned. “Good. I’ll make the arrangements. Should I get one or two rooms?”

“One room, one bed,” Newt said, smirking. “I’ve missed sharing a bed with you. I know it’s not time for your heat and we don’t have to share a bed, but I’ve missed sleeping beside you.”

“I’ve missed sharing a bed with you too,” Percival said, blushing slightly. It was easier expressing his feelings towards Newt now, but it was still a little embarrassing. They had known each other for ten months, most of that time spent apart but filled with letters and firecalls. They had tried to schedule another visit, but Newt had prior commitments to guest lecture at wizarding schools in Japan and Brazil. Then, there was a string of major cases in New York, and Percival couldn’t request any time off.

Newt’s hand reached out and he waited for Percival to grab it. When he was holding his omega’s hand, he said, “We don’t have to have sex; I’m not going to pressure you. I just want to be close to you.”

He smiled softly and squeezed his hand. “I know you would never pressure me; I trust you completely, Newt. Let’s just take things one day at a time. If we have sex, that’s great. If we don’t have sex, that’s great too.”

“Sounds good to me,” Newt said. “However, I didn’t get my reunion kiss. We always kiss as soon as we see each other again.”

“I wasn’t going to kiss you in front of your mother,” Percival said, laughing.

“She’s not here now,” he said playfully.

Percival scooted to the edge of his chair and leaned in close to his alpha. He sighed softly as Newt’s fingers gently traced his jawline. Right before their lips touched, he heard Newt whisper, “I missed you.”

Newt kissed him languidly; their lips meeting sweetly over and over again. His fingers crept from his jaw to the back of his hand, tangling themselves in Percival’s short hair. He ended the kiss with a brief swipe of his tongue across Percival’s lips.

Percival blinked his eyes open and smiled at him. “I missed you too.”

Then, he let go Newt’s hand that he had still been holding unconsciously, so he could grab onto Newt’s waist with both hands. He moaned as his hands touched warm, bare skin. His fingers traced over a rough patch of skin, a burn from a dragon during the war, and he watched delightedly as his alpha shivered from his touch.

Newt was tempted to throw Percival on the bed and make him shiver instead, but he resisted. He knew his shoulder wasn’t completely healed yet and he didn’t want to delay his recovery. He was determined to be released in the morning and spend a few days with his omega in the most romantic city in the world. He didn’t want to jeopardize their plans. Besides, he was enjoying Percival’s attention.

Percival was appreciating his contact with his alpha. Usually, he was in heat when they touched without clothes, and he wasn’t fully aware of himself or the situation. So, he couldn’t enjoy his alpha’s body with a clear mind. He was more focused on his own desires and pleading for Newt to pleasure him. Now, he could fully appreciate the sight of Newt’s naked upper body. He was covered in freckles and had lithe muscles. He could also see and feel scars from past injuries. He was curious about them but decided to ask about them later.

He was grateful for Newt’s patience as he explored with his eyes and hands. He couldn’t touch him as much as he wanted to since they were in the hospital and his alpha was hurt. However, he was remembering every spot that gathered a reaction from Newt; every gasp, moan, or shiver was mentally catalogued. If they did decide to have sex on their vacation, then he was going to be prepared. He was determined to have Newt be the one who was begging and pleading; he wanted to be in charge.

After a few minutes, Newt called a halt to Percival’s wandering hands. He liked the attention a little too much, and he knew they couldn’t go any farther until he was released. He didn’t fancy having sex in his hospital bed and being caught by the healers. He firmly held Percival’s hands, brought them to his mouth, and pressed chaste kisses on the back of his hands.

“That’s enough, love,” he said. “Now tell me about work. Did you figure out who was selling the cursed objects to muggles?”

Percival blushed as he heard Newt call him that particular endearment. He knew it was a popular British endearment, but he hoped Newt meant it. Focusing on their conversation, he settled back into his chair and told him about the case. They exchanged work stories until a healer came to check Newt’s injuries and chase Percival out of the room. Percival kissed Newt goodbye and told him he’d be back in the morning. Newt smiled as his omega left, and he began planning romantic dates in Paris.

The next morning, Newt had gone down into his case to feed his creatures. He also got dressed in his shed, and then he sat on his hospital bed, waiting for Percival. He had thought about what he wanted to do in Paris. He had always wanted to take a boat tour along the Seine, but he never had the time. He hoped Percival would want to do the boat tour. He thought they could spend the morning in the Louvre. He loved getting lost in the museum, surrounded by beautiful works of art. They could also spend some time in the wizarding section of Paris. He needed new quills and potion ingredients.

While Newt was thinking, Percival entered the room. He was surprised to see him sitting on the bed, fully dressed, and his case on the floor by his feet. He smiled as Newt happily greeted him, and then he asked if Newt had been released yet.

“No, not yet. The healer should be here soon,” Newt said. “What do you want to do today?”

“First, I was thinking we could have breakfast at an outdoor café. I’m sure you’re hungry,” Percival said as he sat down on the bed next to Newt. “I thought we could plan our activities during breakfast.”

“That sounds good. I was thinking we could go on a boat tour of the Seine this afternoon. Have you been to the Louvre?”

“No, I haven’t had the time. This is only my second time in Paris. The first time I visited it was for an auror convention. We didn’t have time for tourist attractions.”

“Oh, Percival. You’ve been missing out. Paris is a beautiful city. While we’re on the boat tour, I can point out the different landmarks and see if there’s any we want to visit in person. The Eiffel Tower is a must see. I thought we could go tonight. There’s a reason why Paris is known as the City of Lights, and you can see the whole city from the tower. It’s lovely.”

“I thought Paris was the City of Love,” Percival said, smirking.

He blushed. “Yes, Paris is also known as the City of Love. It’s a very romantic city.”

“I’ll go anywhere you want to go,” Percival said.

Just then, the healer entered the room. He shook his head when he saw Newt already dressed and waiting to be released. He ran a diagnostic scan on his shoulder and pronounced him fully healed. Newt thanked the healer, and then he grabbed Percival’s hand and pulled him out of the room. He was excited to show his omega around Paris.

They found a small café near the hospital, and they chose a table outside, basking in the morning sunshine. As they drank café au lait and ate baguettes, Newt listed different sights to see like Notre Dame, Place de la Concorde, Luxembourg Gardens, Arc de Triomphe, and Palace of Versailles. Percival was interested in going to the Louvre, so they set off to visit the museum as soon as they finished eating breakfast.

They spent a few hours in the Louvre. They walked around the museum, hand in hand, stopping whenever a particular piece of art caught their attention. They were mostly quiet, content to be near each other, and they occasionally spoke about why they liked that painting or sculpture. They walked slowly, letting the other museum patrons rush past them. They were in no hurry, and they wanted to fully appreciate the beauty around them.

After a delicious lunch, they made their way to the boat. It was docked near the Eiffel Tower. The boat offered indoor and outdoor seating, and they chose to sit on the deck since it was a beautiful summer day. The tour lasted an hour, and Newt pointed out Notre Dame, Pantheon, Conciergerie, and Grand Palais. As they passed under bridges, Percival noted the different architectural styles. He had always been fascinated by architecture and had read several books in an effort to learn all he could about the different styles and techniques. Newt listened avidly as his omega passionately described the style of the Pont Alexandre III and pointed out the winged horse, cherub, and nymph statues adorning the bridge.

They disembarked the boat and Newt led them to Champs-Elysees. The avenue had many restaurants, boutiques, and museums. Newt suggested having dinner at the Eiffel Tower, and they needed new suits to wear. Percival had fun choosing different suits for his alpha and having him model them. Newt had placed himself in his capable hands. He knew he had no fashion sense, and he trusted Percival’s opinion. In the end, Percival chose a dark charcoal suit, light blue shirt, and navy tie and waistcoat for Newt. For himself, he chose a black suit, ivory shirt, and scarlet tie and waistcoat. He thought they looked like a very handsome couple.

After shopping, Percival led Newt to the hotel. They needed to rest after a full day of being tourists. They went into in his case, and Percival greeted all the creatures warmly. Pickett grudgingly accepted a wood lice from him before hiding himself in Newt’s pocket. He was working on gaining Pickett’s trust because he knew Newt loved him. They spent a couple hours in the case, and Newt was excited about how well the graphorns were getting along. He hoped they would mate and procreate. He didn’t want to witness the extinction of such majestic creatures.

As evening fell, they walked to the Eiffel Tower. Newt was oblivious to the admiring stares they drew from people passing them by, but Percival definitely noticed them. He wrapped an arm firmly around Newt’s bicep, an obvious sign that the alpha was taken. They rode the elevator to the second floor of the Eiffel Tower and the hostess led them a table in front of the windows. The restaurant was richly furnished and glowed with soft lighting. They had a wonderful view of the city, and Percival could see why it was called the City of Lights. They drank French wine and consumed several courses of delicious French cuisine. Percival was delighted by the different courses and vowed to try cooking a few of these dishes when he returned home.

They walked up to the top floor and walked around the tower, enjoying the 360 degree view of the city. They stopped at the champagne bar, and then they took their glasses to a secluded spot. They were far enough apart from the other visitors that they felt alone. They sipped their champagne as they looked over the city. Percival placed an arm around Newt’s waist and rested his head on Newt’s shoulder. Newt wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. He brushed a gentle kiss to his forehead and quietly stated, “I love you.”

Percival smiled. The words had been on the tip of his tongue since he saw Newt lying on a hospital bed, and he wanted to say them numerous times all day. However, he hadn’t wanted to say the words first; he was apprehensive of Newt’s reaction. He didn’t want to be rejected although he was fairly sure his alpha reciprocated his feelings. Now, he felt like his heart was soaring. He could say the words he longed to say without fear of rejection.

“I love you, too,” he said softly.

Newt squeezed his waist and kissed his forehead again. He was nervous about admitting his feelings, but tonight seemed like the perfect moment. He had realized his feelings after he left New York, and he had hoped that Percival felt the same way. Now, he felt overjoyed that they had confessed their love. He knew he would always remember their first “I love you” at the top of the Eiffel Tower.

Back at their hotel room, they moved around each other effortlessly. There were no signs of nervousness as they began removing the outer layers of clothing. Their eyes kept meeting across the room and soft smiles curved their lips up. After taking turns in the bathroom, they climbed into bed. They met in the middle and Newt snuggled up to Percival. He ran his thumb across his omega’s bottom lip and rested their foreheads together.

“I love you,” he said into the darkness of the room. The moonlight barely illuminated Percival’s face, but he did see the smile on his omega’s face as he heard those words.

“Newt, I love you so much,” Percival whispered. He kissed him firmly. He felt closer to Newt emotionally, but he also wanted to be physically closer. So he pressed his body to his alpha’s. He moaned as he felt Newt grip his hips possessively. Kissing him deeply, Percival used his tongue to part Newt’s lips and entered his mouth. He enjoyed taking charge of the kiss. However, he wanted more than kisses.

“I want you,” he said as he trailed kisses down Newt’s neck. “I want to touch you and make you come.”

Newt groaned. “I want you too. I want to touch you and kiss you. I want to see you come. You’re so beautiful when you let yourself go. You look so wild and free.”

“Yes,” Percival moaned. “I want us to come together.”

Newt pulled Percival’s pajama pants down and shuffled his own past his hips. Their bare, hard cocks rubbed against each other, and they both whimpered at the sensation. Newt wrapped one hand around both cocks.

“Use your hand too,” he said. He waited until Percival wrapped his own hand their cocks, and then he began moving his hand up and down. Percival caught the rhythm and their hands smoothly moved together.

He kept kissing any part of Percival he could reach and his free hand gripped Percival’s thigh, urging him to move his leg over Newt’s hip, so they could be closer together. Their hands began moving faster as they chased their orgasms. He nipped his earlobe and relished his omega keening in pleasure.

Percival dipped his head forward, resting his forehead against Newt’s chest. He could barely see their cocks being gripped tightly in their hands, but what he could see made his breath hitch. It was an erotic sight, and his free hand clutched Newt’s back. He moaned low in his throat and urged him to move faster.

Newt rolled his hips against Percival, thrusting his cock into their hands. “Move with me, baby.”

He moaned at the endearment and the feeling of his alpha’s cock sliding against his. He rolled his hips and started thrusting too. He felt desperate to come although he still remained clear-headed. His instincts weren’t clouding his mind since he wasn’t in heat. He felt amazing.

“Please, Newt,” he begged. “I want to come.”

“You will, baby. Just keep moving.”

Newt tightened his grip and rubbed his thumb across the heads of their cocks, spreading the precum. Their slicked hands moved rapidly up and down, and then Percival let out a shout as he orgasmed. His cum gushed out of his cock, and Newt growled as he felt it dripping over his hand and cock. He thrust one final time and moaned Percival’s name as he came too.

Percival shuddered as he felt Newt orgasming. A rush of satisfaction flowed through him as he realized he had given his alpha pleasure. It was a heady sensation, and he wanted to experience it again. But, he was exhausted. He just wanted to curl up into Newt and sleep.

Newt slowly removed his hands from Percival’s body and rolled over to the nightstand. He grabbed his wand and cast cleaning charms on them. He gently pulled up their pants. He settled on his back and smiled as Percival curled up on his chest. His omega reminded him of a cat, and as he ran his hand down his back soothingly, he could imagine him purring contently.

Percival closed his eyes as he relaxed fully in Newt’s embrace. He heard Newt murmur good night as he fell asleep. He thought he managed to respond before sleep claimed him.

He smiled as Percival mumbled incoherently. He knew he was asleep, and he closed his eyes to join him in slumber. Today had been perfect, and he was looking forward to the rest of their vacation.

The next day, they visited Luxembourg Gardens after breakfast. Of course, Newt enjoyed being outside and seeing nature’s beauty. Percival also appreciated the gardens. He was a city boy, born and bred, but he did enjoy being outdoors and breathing fresh air. He would never give up living in New York, but he did like traveling to new places.

After visiting the gardens, they went to Notre Dame and Sainte-Chapelle. They held hands as they walked around. They often exchanged glances and shared knowing smiles. They looked like a couple on their honeymoon.

Percival was impressed by the Gothic architecture and stained glass of Sainte-Chapelle. Newt wanted to visit Palais Garnier. It was the home of the National Opera of Paris and the setting of the muggle novel, _The Phantom of the Opera_. Newt was an avid reader. When he wasn’t taking care of his creatures or writing his own books, he was often found reading novels, muggle or wizarding. He enjoyed losing himself in fictional worlds.

They ate lunch at a small café, and then they visited the wizarding section of Paris. Before they went to the French Ministry for a portkey, they stopped at an apothecary for the potion ingredients Newt needed. They also shopped for quills at another store. Then, they went to the Ministry for the portkey the French Minister had authorized for them to use to travel to Dorset, England. It was a token of gratitude for Newt’s help in dealing with the graphorn.

“Are you ready to get to know my family?” Newt asked. The portkey would deliver them to his mother’s house in Dorset.

“I did already meet them, and I liked them. I want to see where you grew up, and you promised to introduce me to Roland.”

Newt smiled as he thought of his hippogriff. “I know he’s going to like you.”

“I hope so. I know how important he is to you.”

“Don’t worry. He’ll love you because I love you.”

Percival grinned. He would never tire of hearing Newt telling him he loved him.

They picked up the broken quill, which was the portkey, and voice-activated it. They landed in front of a large house. Newt smiled as he saw his childhood home, and he watched as Percival looked around in awe.

Percival saw the house and stables, but it was the setting that took his breath away. They were in the country with a large meadow, forest, and small stream. It looked like something from a painting.

“You grew up here?” he asked.

“Yes, I did.”

“It’s beautiful,” he said. He admired the Graves family estate, but it was cold and imposing. The Scamander property was charming and idyllic. He could easily imagine a young Newt running around the meadow, hunting creatures in the forest, and splashing in the stream.


	8. England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They spend a week in England, and Percival wants to ask Newt an important question.

Newt held his hand and led him to the front door. “Let’s go say hello to Mum. Theseus should be joining us for supper.”

After walking into the house, he shouted, “Mum, we’re here!”

“I’m in the kitchen,” Ophelia yelled.

Newt gestured for Percival to follow him, and Percival looked around the house as they made their way to the kitchen. They passed a formal sitting room and a family room, which held a lot of bookcases. It seemed like Newt had inherited his love of reading from one of his parents.

As they entered the kitchen, Ophelia was pouring tea into three cups. She placed a plate of biscuits on the table.

“Sit down, boys. You’re just in time for tea,” she said. “Welcome to my home, Percival.”

“Thank you inviting me, Ophelia,” he said as he sat down. “You have a beautiful home.”

“Thank you,” she said. “You must tell me about Paris. But first, Newt, how are you feeling?”

“I’m fine, Mum,” he said as he fixed his tea and grabbed a biscuit. “My shoulder doesn’t hurt at all.”

“That’s good. How’s the graphorn? Have you named him yet?”

“Gerald is doing wonderful. He and Betty have hit it off, and I’m quite hopeful that there will be baby graphorns in my case one day.”

“Excellent news. Now tell me about Paris. What did you do? What did you see?”

“We had a wonderful time,” Newt said. “We visited several tourist attractions.”

“Yes, I liked the Louvre and Sainte-Chapelle. The Luxembourg Gardens were beautiful too,” Percival added.

“I really liked the boat tour along the Seine River,” Newt said. “It was nice to see a lot of the attractions as we glided past them.”

“Paris is a beautiful city,” Ophelia said. “Your father and I honeymooned there, and we had a wonderful time. Did you go anywhere else?”

“We went to the Eiffel Tower at night. We had dinner there and we had an amazing view of the city,” Percival said as he chose another biscuit. They tasted delicious, and he wanted to ask Ophelia for the recipe. 

“Yes, the Eiffel Tower was special,” Newt said, smiling softly at his omega. “I’ll remember that night forever.”

Percival’s cheeks flushed pink as he returned Newt’s smile. Ophelia wisely chose not to ask what happened at the tower, but she guessed it was a happy memory.

“After tea, we’ll show you the stables and introduce you to the hippogriffs,” she said.

Percival nodded. “I would like that very much. Newt has promised to introduce me to Roland.”

As they walked to the stables, Ophelia told Percival of how she started breeding hippogriffs and some of her favorite ones over the years. She shared the story of Newt’s first ride on a hippogriff. He had received Roland as a birthday present when he turned five years old, and he had his first ride that same day. Since then, Newt and Roland shared a special bond.

They walked into the stables, and Newt greeted each hippogriff but didn’t stop. He led Percival towards the back stall where a loud, indignant squawk was heard.

Newt chuckled. “I’m coming, Roland.”

Percival saw a large, jet-black hippogriff stick his head out of his stall and fix his orange eyes on Newt. He pawed impatiently at the ground.

Newt slowly approached him and maintained eye contact before bowing low to the ground. Roland returned the bow immediately although he did it slowly because of his advanced age. He patted his head and smoothed his feathers back.

“Hello, big boy,” he murmured. “Did you miss me? I missed you.”

Percival watched them carefully. He didn’t doubt Newt’s ability with creatures, and it was obvious that Roland adored him. However, Roland was large and intimidating, and he was still on edge after Newt’s accident with the graphorn. So, he stayed aware of his surroundings, ready to act if something went wrong.

Newt was scratching under Roland’s chin and talking quietly. He was telling Roland about Percival and their trip to Paris. Then, he stepped back and gestured to Percival.

“Roland, I want you to meet Percival. He’s very special to me, and I want you two to get along,” he said to his hippogriff. Then, he turned to his omega. “Percival, this is Roland. Remember to follow the proper etiquette. Show him respect by maintaining eye contact and bowing.”

Percival met Roland’s unflinching stare and looked back without blinking. Then, he bowed low. He stopped breathing for a moment as Roland didn’t bow, but then Roland slowly bent his front legs and bowed.

“Very good,” Newt said happily. “You can come over and pet him now.”

Percival stepped closer and gently petted the hippogriff. Roland’s feathers were smooth, and he smiled as Roland accepted his touch.

They stayed with Roland for a while, and then they met back up with Ophelia. She was checking on the foals, and Newt enthusiastically joined her. They talked about their health and their parents, and Percival thought the foals were cute. But, his eyes were drawn to Newt. His alpha was smiling brightly and talking passionately, waving his hands around excitedly. He was happy and completely at ease, and Percival loved seeing him that way.

They returned to the house to freshen up before supper. Percival offered to help Ophelia cook, but she shooed him out of the kitchen. 

“Nonsense, you’re a guest. Newt, take him upstairs. The guest room is ready if he wants it, or he can share your room. You’re both adults and can choose your own sleeping arrangements. However, I expect you to use silencing spells if you get up to any hanky-panky.”

“MUM!” Newt yelled, blushing bright red in embarrassment.

Percival also blushed slightly, awkwardly shuffling his feet.

She laughed at them and shooed them out of her kitchen. She liked Percival, and she thought he was good for her son. She had never seen Newt happier, and she was grateful to Percival. She knew Newt had a hard time relating to people, and she worried about him being alone all the time. Now, she didn’t have to worry anymore.

They decided to stay in Newt’s bedroom because they didn’t want to be apart, but they also decided they weren’t going to have sex. It would be too weird to have sex in Newt’s childhood bedroom and with his mother in the house. After settling in and freshening up, Newt gave Percival a tour of the house. They finished the tour with the dining room, and they were surprised to see Theseus already there.

“Hello, Newt and Percival,” he said. “How was Paris?”

“Hi, Seus. Paris was wonderful. How was work?” Newt asked.

“Busy. A lot of paperwork but that’s to be expected as Head Auror. I’m sure Percival can relate,” Theseus said.

Percival groaned. “Yes, I can. There’s always so much paperwork. I miss being just an auror sometimes; I only had to fill out my reports and not read everybody else’s.”

“I hear you, man. It’s bloody boring and exasperating when they don’t write their reports the right way.”

Percival nodded and they talked about their frustrations about being department heads. Newt was glad they had something in common, so he silently left the room. He joined his mother in the kitchen.

“Hey, sweetie is everything ok?” she asked.

“Yes, Percival and Theseus are talking about work and how boring it is being the boss, so I came to see if you needed any help.”

“Can you open one of the bottles of wine Percival gave me? He’s such a gentleman.”

Newt opened a bottle of red wine. Percival had bought several bottles of French wine as a gift to Ophelia to show his appreciation for letting him stay at her house. He wanted to make a good impression on her.

Ophelia finished cooking and levitated the different dishes. She asked him to set the table, so he levitated the dishes, silverware, and glasses and directed them to the dining room table. He followed the floating items and carried the wine bottle. 

After the table was set, he called over to the two aurors, who were still having an animated conversation in the corner.

“Time for supper, gentlemen.”

They looked over and saw Newt and Ophelia standing by the table, which was now set and held steaming dishes of food. The four of them quickly sat and began eating. Supper was served family-style. It was informal and fun. There was a lot of laughter as they kept the conversation light. Ophelia shared stories about her sons, which embarrassed them, and Newt told stories about the niffler escaping and causing mayhem. Percival shared a few memories of his childhood.

They stayed in Dorset for a few days. Newt eventually coaxed his omega into riding a hippogriff, and they went flying around the property a few times. After his first ride, Percival relaxed and enjoyed flying. He trusted the hippogriff wouldn’t let him fall, and he appreciated the rides with his alpha. He liked Ophelia and Theseus, but he missed being alone with Newt. He had something important to discuss with him, and they needed privacy for that conversation.

Since he was always travelling, Newt didn’t have a flat in London. He usually stayed with Theseus in his flat or stayed with his mother. Theseus agreed to stay in Dorset to allow the couple to stay in his flat while they finished their vacation in London. 

Before travelling to London, Newt and Percival took a ferry from Dorset to the Isle of Wight. He wanted to show Percival Compton Bay. His parents had taken him and his brother to the small island on family vacations, and he had loved it. Compton Bay was a beautiful beach, and dinosaur fossils could be seen during low tide. He and his dad had spent many early mornings walking along the shore, looking for fossils. He wanted to share that memory with Percival. So, he booked them into a small hotel for three days.

Percival happily agreed to Newt’s plan because his alpha was so excited. He also enjoyed going to the beach. He loved swimming in the ocean and smelling the salty air. After checking into their hotel and leaving Newt’s case in the room, they explored the small seaside town. They entered a shop that sold swimsuits since they didn’t have any. Both men chose the new two-piece suits over the old one-piece suits. Newt’s wool suit was blue with white stripes and white belt. Percival chose a black wool suit with a white belt.

After a quick trip to their hotel room to change into their new suits, they walked to the beach. They spent the afternoon swimming, searching for sea shells, and sun-bathing. Percival couldn’t use his wand in front of the muggles, but he could subtly cast wandless spells to prevent sunburns. He didn’t want Newt’s pale skin to burn. They also bought ice cream cones from a local vendor and strolled along the shore. 

As evening fell, they returned to the hotel to shower and change clothes. They ate supper at a family-owned restaurant, where they dined on fresh fish and drank local ale. After they returned to their room, they fed Newt’s creatures and spent time with them. Although they hadn’t been intimate since Paris, they fell into bed exhausted. They had spent the morning flying around the Scamander property before taking the ferry to the island, and then they had spent all afternoon at the beach. They were too tired to do more than kiss goodnight and whisper “I love you.”

Early the next morning, Newt woke up Percival. It was low tide, and the perfect time to look for dinosaur fossils.

“Percy, it’s time to wake up,” he said. He kissed him under his chin and trailed a line of kisses along his jaw.

Percival mumbled as he fought against waking up so early.

Newt chuckled warmly. “Wake up, love.”

“Newt?” he asked as he opened his dark brown eyes.

“It’s time to look for dinosaur fossils. It’s low tide.”

He grumbled but sat up. “Can I have coffee first?”

“Yes, but we have to hurry,” he said. He jumped out of bed and hurriedly put his clothes on.

Percival dressed more slowly, but soon they were walking along the beach. He clutched a cup of hot coffee in one hand and held Newt’s hand in the other. He may not have wanted to wake up this early, but the beach was beautiful in the morning light as the sun slowly rose in the sky.

Newt’s keen eyes found the three-toed footprint of an Iguanodon. It had turned to stone after mud and sand had filled in the footprint left there millions of years ago.

“Look, Percy!” he said excitedly. “Here’s a footprint.”

Percival knelt down to get a closer look. It really was fascinating. He had caught Newt’s dinosaur fever, and he pulled his alpha along the beach.

Newt laughed. He was happy that Percival was enjoying himself. “Fossilized dinosaur bones are shiny and black. They have a honeycomb texture. Dinosaur teeth look like large black teeth. Dad and I found a couple the summer before I went to Hogwarts.”

They spent an hour combing the beach for fossils. They found a few more footprints, and they also found one tooth. Newt placed it into his omega’s hand and curled his fingers around it.

“I want you to keep it,” he said. “A memento of our trip.”

“Thank you,” Percival said. He didn’t need a souvenir to remember this vacation. Every moment with Newt was seared into his memory. He would always recall Newt standing on the shore, white shirt untucked from his brown pants, red-gold curls glinting in the sun, and bright green eyes sparkling with happiness. If he was an artist, he would paint this moment and proudly hang the picture on his wall.

A few hours later, they hiked up the white chalk cliffs and saw the pyramidal orchid, which drew in the rare Glanville fritillary butterflies. They wandered along the purple flowers and watched the orange and black butterflies fly from flower to flower. They ate a packed lunch atop the cliff, overlooking the ocean. There was no one else around, and they felt like the only two people in the world.

They spent the afternoon at the beach, repeating the previous day’s activities. Percival felt relaxed and rejuvenated. He had challenged Newt to a swimming race and was pleasantly surprised by his speed. Newt was fast and lithe, but Percival had more power. However, he barely beat him by a stroke. Newt had pouted adorably until he had given him a kiss. When he ended the kiss, Newt smirked at him, and he realized he had been tricked into giving his alpha a kiss. But, he really didn’t mind being tricked. After all, he had kissed the man he loved in the middle of the ocean. He could hardly complain about that.

That night after they fed his creatures, Newt turned on the radio that was provided in their room. He turned the dials until he heard the right kind of music. He held out his hand and asked his omega for a dance.

“Dance with me, love?”

Percival was in the process of unpacking his pajamas when he heard Newt’s question. He turned around and saw Newt smiling and holding out his hand in invitation. He stepped forward and grabbed his hand.

“I’ll even let you lead this time,” he said playfully.

Newt chuckled and assumed the lead position. They waltzed in the small space and did their best to avoid the furniture. After a couple songs, Percival nuzzled into Newt’s neck and swiped his tongue up his neck. He felt Newt startle and smirked. He pressed sweet kisses into the skin that was uncovered, and then he nibbled a spot with his teeth.

“Are you trying to tell me something, Percy?” he asked in a husky voice. Percival’s mouth on his neck was driving him crazy.

He raised his head and looked at him with lust-darkened brown eyes. “I think it’s time we moved to the bed.”

Newt kissed him fiercely and began unbuttoning his shirt. Before going into the case, they had removed their suit jackets and ties, so Newt only had to remove his shirt to touch his bare skin. He heard Percival moan as he swept his shirt off his shoulders and toss it on the ground.

Percival’s hands were busy removing Newt’s shirt too, and they approached the bed half-naked. He broke their kiss as he bumped into the bed. He felt Newt try to pull him onto the bed, but he managed to stammer, “Wait.”

Newt stopped immediately. “What’s wrong?”

Percival smiled fondly. “Nothing, but we should remove our shoes before getting into bed.”

“Ah, yes, that would be a good idea,” he said and promptly sat on the bed and began taking off his boots.

Percival copied his actions and then turned to his alpha. “I’d like to try something tonight.”

“What is it?” Newt asked curiously.

“I’d like to take charge if you don’t mind. Usually, we have sex during my heat, and I’m completely out of control. You’re the one in charge, and you know exactly how to pleasure me, how to make me beg and plead. I’m not complaining because it feels amazing. You’re amazing, but I want to touch you. I want to explore your body and take my time.”

“You want to take the lead in bed?”

Percival nodded. “Yes, I’d like to return the favor and have you shivering with need and want and begging me for release.”

“I have no problem with that,” Newt said. “Am I allowed to touch you?”

“No because I want to focus on you, and if you touch me, then I’ll lose my concentration.”

Newt smirked. “I didn’t know I was so distracting, but I’ll agree to your conditions.”

“You’re extremely distracting. Now lay back on the bed.”

Newt laid down and watched as Percival straddled his hips. He watched through half-lidded eyes as Percival unbuckled his belt and pulled it through the loops. Then, he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off. He swallowed audibly as Percival’s fingers slipped beneath his underwear.

“I think I’ll leave these on for now; I wouldn’t want to be too distracted,” Percival said playfully.

He clenched the sheets with his fists. “Whatever you want, love.”

Percival grinned and leaned in close to kiss him. He was delighted by Newt’s pliancy. He kissed him hungrily and licked his way into his mouth. He was so focused on kissing him that he almost didn’t feel Newt’s hand in his hair, pulling tightly. He broke the kiss and removed the hand from his hair.

“I said no touching,” he said, pretending to scowl.

“My apologies,” Newt said as his dark green eyes locked onto his lips. “You’re just too tempting.”

“Behave yourself,” he said.

Newt nodded and his hands resumed their grip on the sheets. He closed his eyes as Percival trailed kisses down his neck and onto his recently injured clavicle. He moaned as his omega traced his new scars with his tongue. They were extremely sensitive, and he shuddered as Percival lightly nipped them with his teeth.

Percival hated the thought of Newt being hurt, but he loved the reaction he received as he lavished the new scars with attention. He had Newt moaning under him, and he wanted to hear more noises come out of him. He moved his hands down his arms, touching lightly and bringing one hand up to his mouth. He caressed the scars that littered his fingers and hand. He sucked one long finger into his mouth and saw Newt’s jaw drop. 

Newt was breathing harshly as Percival sucked his finger. The inside of Percival’s mouth was warm and wet, and he desperately wanted to feel it encase his cock.

“Percy, please! Please touch me,” he said as he thrust his hips up, bringing their groins into contact. Their hard cocks met through thin layers of fabric.

Percival released his finger and decided to speed up his exploration. He had wanted to take his time, but he was losing patience. His hands framed Newt’s hips as he bent his head to lap at his nipples. As soon as his tongue circled one nipple, Newt keened loudly. He smiled around the tight bud and repeated the motion. He had to hold his hips to the bed as Newt tried to thrust up again.

Newt was thrashing his head side to side. His eyes were tightly closed and he was panting. He thought he could let Percival explore to his heart’s content, but he was slowly losing his mind. He needed Percival to touch his cock, and he needed to come.

“I need you, love. Please, Percy, touch me!”

Percival sat up and quickly removed his pants and underwear. Then, he swiftly pulled Newt’s underwear off too.

“Yes, darling, it’s time,” he said. He couldn’t wait anymore. He shuffled backwards and wrapped a hand around Newt’s cock. It was long and an average girth, and it was flushed pink. He swiped his thumb across the head and smeared the precum around.

Newt whimpered as he felt Percival touch his cock. He opened his eyes in time to see Percival’s dark head descend upon his cock, and he moaned loudly as cock was enclosed in warm, wet goodness. He forced his body to remain still. He didn’t want to hurt Percival by thrusting up into his mouth.

Percival tried to moan but his mouth was full. He had wanted to taste Newt’s cock before but this was his first opportunity. He wanted to tease him and draw it out, but he knew they wouldn’t last long. Both of them were too fraught with tension and ready to let go. He bobbed his head fervently and used his tongue to lick all around, covering Newt’s cock in saliva. He pushed past his gag reflex and his nose nestled into ginger curls. He inhaled his musky scent, and he swallowed around the head of his cock.

Newt shouted as he felt his entire cock go into his mouth. He felt his cock twitch as Percival swallow around it. He knew he was about to release and yelled a warning to his omega.

“Percy, I’m coming!”

Percival moved his mouth back and the first shot of cum landed on his tongue. He groaned at the bitter, salty taste and slid his mouth back around Newt’s cock, swallowing each spurt of cum and using his tongue to lap up all of his cum. He didn’t want to miss a drop. As he swallowed the last bit, he rocked his hips against the mattress, once, twice, and then he was coming too. He groaned as he let Newt’s cock slip out of his mouth, and he rested his head on Newt’s hip, shaking as he came down from his orgasm.

Newt had screamed when he came, and he was still trying to catch his breath. He weakly moved a hand to Percival’s head and trailed his fingers through his hair. He felt incredible. He had never experienced a blow job like that, and he was amazed by Percival’s skill and talent.

“That was bloody brilliant, baby,” he said. “Give me a minute and I’ll help you out. I want to return the favor.”

Percival hid his flushed cheeks against his hip. “There’s no need.”

“No, no, I want to.”

“I meant there’s no need because I already came.”

Newt blinked. He hadn’t heard Percival cum; his omega was usually very loud as he orgasmed. “When did you come?”

“Right after you did,” he said.

“Hmm, well I owe you a blow job,” Newt said.

“Ok but not tonight,” he said as he moved up Newt’s body. He flopped down beside him.

He smiled at his tired omega. He gently kissed him. “Did you enjoy being in charge? Was it everything you imagined?”

Percival pouted. “I don’t have as much patience as I thought. I didn’t get to explore as much as I wanted to. You’re too distracting.”

“I’m sorry, baby. I promise you’ll have another chance to explore.”

“I’m going to hold you to that promise,” Percival said. He kissed him deeply, and he let Newt’s tongue into his mouth. He wanted to grin as he heard his moan. Maybe Newt could taste himself in his mouth.

Newt did find a lingering taste of his own cum inside Percival’s mouth. He moaned as his cock tried to twitch. He was too tired to go another round, but he was already planning their morning. They could spend a leisurely morning in bed before they left for London.

“Good night, love,” Newt said as he pulled back from the kiss.

“Good night, darling,” Percival said as his eyes drifted shut.

The next morning, Newt was fortunate to wake up first, and he put his plans into motion. He ducked under the sheets and woke up his omega with a blowjob. He enjoyed every second he ravished Percival and he moaned happily as Percival spent himself down his throat. He let himself be dragged up the bed, and he whimpered as his omega put his hands on him. He spilled his release over Percival’s large hands.

They spent the morning on the beach and ate another lunch of fresh fish at the family-owned restaurant. Then, they rode a ferry to the mainland and boarded a train for London. They spent a few days in the city, and they invited Theseus to have dinner with them one night. After shopping in Diagon Alley, Newt found a French cookbook at Flourish and Blotts, and he bought it for Percival. His omega happily kissed his cheek in gratitude, and then he flipped through the pages, pointing out dishes he wanted to try cooking.

Then, Percival began acting nervously the day before he was leaving for New York. They were walking around Kensington Gardens because Newt wanted to show Percival the statue of Peter Pan. It was his favorite book as a child, and he could still hear his mother’s voice as she read it to him. However, Newt couldn’t ignore Percival’s mood anymore, and he finally asked him what was wrong.

He rubbed the back of his neck, and he couldn’t look directly at Newt. Looking down at the ground, he said, “There’s nothing wrong, I just have something to discuss with you.”

“Well, what is it? You can talk to me about anything,” Newt assured him as he placed his hand on Percival’s shoulder to offer support and comfort.

“Let’s talk about it back at your flat,” Percival said. He knew he couldn’t postpone this conversation anymore. He had to gather his courage and ask Newt an important question.

Newt nodded, and he led them to a secluded spot in the gardens. He apparated them back to his flat. He was beginning to worry, although he didn’t believe in worrying, but Percival’s behavior was odd. He wanted to know what was causing his omega to be so nervous.

He gestured for him to sit on the sofa. “Do you want a drink? Tea? Coffee? Firewhiskey?”

Percival shook his head. “No, thank you. Please sit down.”

Newt sat beside him, wringing his hands in his lap. “Just say it please. I can’t handle the suspense.”

He took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. “Newt, I love you. I don’t want to apart from you anymore. I want you to be with me forever. Will you move to New York? Will you bond with me?”


	9. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt makes his decision, and then they both make plans for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait for this final chapter. I had to figure out the right way to end it. This story went in directions I didn't expect, but I'm happy with it. Thank you to all the readers and commenters, who have traveled this journey with me. I appreciate each and every one of you.

Newt stared at him with wide green eyes, mouth falling open in shock. Thoughts raced through his mind. Percival wanted to mate with him. Percival wanted him to move to New York. Percival wanted to bond them together permanently. He open and shut his mouth a few times, but no words came out.

Percival watched him nervously. He knew he had shocked him, but he was growing concerned by his alpha’s silence. He knew Newt loved him, but did he not want to mate with him?

Newt’s frantic thoughts were stopped when he heard a whimper. He looked at Percival and saw him looking so nervous and anxious. He hastily tried to reassure his omega.

“Percy, I’m sorry I didn’t say anything. You took me by surprise. Do you really want to be my mate? To bind yourself to me permanently?”

“Yes, Newt, I do. I thought about this for a long time. It was always my intention to talk to you about it while I was here. I’m sorry I was too scared to say anything until now.”

“I love you,” he said as he reached for his hands, squeezing them tightly. “I thought about our bonding too. I would love to be your mate and claim you as mine.”

Percival smiled brightly. He leaned in and kissed Newt softly. “I love you too.”

They kissed softly for few minutes before Percival whispered, “Will you move to New York?”

Newt sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair. “You know I really don’t have my own place here, but I’ve always considered England to be my home. Although, I’m constantly travelling, it’s always been the place I returned to. My family is here.”

“I know, Newt, but I was hoping I could be your new home. I could be the place you return to after your trips,” he said, dark brown eyes looking down at the floor.

“After we bond, I will always come back to you,” Newt said as he used his fingers to tip Percival’s chin up. He locked eyes with him. “I understand why you want to stay in New York. You love your job, and you’re very good at it. Plus, you have your friends.”

Percival placed his hands on his alpha’s shoulders, and he said reassuringly, “We can always come back to England and visit your Mum and Theseus. I don’t want to take you away from your family.”

Newt paused for a moment to think, but he already knew his answer. He loved Percival and wanted to be with him. He would do anything he could to make his omega, his mate, happy. He would miss his family, but his heart belonged to Percival. He was ready to start his new life in New York with his mate by his side.

“I can always write my books from New York,” he said, smiling. “It really doesn’t matter where I write them. However, it matters that I am where you are, so yes, I’ll move to New York.”

“Really?” Percival asked with excitement and disbelief.

“Yes, love, I want us to be together. I’d gladly move to anywhere you wanted to live.”

He threw his arms around him. He murmured into his neck, “Thank you.”

Newt held him firmly. They still had things to discuss, but it could wait. Now, he just wanted to hold Percival close and bask in contentment, knowing they had built a strong foundation for their relationship. They would have disagreements and fights, but their bond would be strong because they took the time to develop a friendship and then a relationship.

During dinner, they discussed details of their future bonding. Percival wanted to bond during his next heat in two months, which would also be the one-year anniversary of their first meeting. It had been when they realized they were a perfect match, so he thought it was the ideal time. Newt agreed and promised not to schedule any trips during that time. He would pack up his things from his mother’s house and Theseus’ flat, and then he would travel to New York, well in advance of Percival’s heat.

Percival informed him of a possible job at MACUSA. Seraphina would offer Newt a job as soon as Percival asked her to. Newt agreed to meet with the president and listen to her offer. If it allowed him to still travel around the world to look for new creatures, then he would happily accept. He would love to work with his mate.

They also discussed the topic of children. Newt had never wanted to be a father, but if Percival wanted children then he would keep an open mind. However, Percival didn’t feel a need for children. He had never felt a strong urge to become pregnant and carry a child. He was relieved that his alpha felt the same way. They both agreed their family would be the two of them and their creatures. They were perfectly happy the way they were and didn’t see a reason to add children to the mix.

They made love that night, slowly yet passionately. Newt wanted to take his time and savor every moment he had with his omega. They were intimate again the next morning in the shower, and all through breakfast they held hands or gave soft caresses. 

They leisurely walked to the Ministry building. They were in no hurry to arrive because they didn’t want to be apart. Newt walked him to the portkey office and watched despondently as Percival received his portkey from the clerk. He led him away from the clerk in order to gain the illusion of privacy. He cupped Percival’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply.

“I love you, Percy, and I will see you soon,” Newt promised.

“I love you, Newt, and I will be waiting. I’ll talk to Seraphina and make arrangements for my next heat and the bonding time that follows. Start thinking about where you want to go to bond.”

Newt smiled. “I can think of a few places we can go where we can be completely alone. Don’t worry, love, I’ll take care of it.”

“I trust you,” Percival said. “I’m sure you’ll pick the perfect spot.”

Newt kissed him again and reluctantly stepped back from their embrace. “Goodbye, Percy.”

He quickly leaned in and stole another kiss. “Goodbye, darling. See you soon.”

Percival activated the portkey and mouthed the words ‘I love you’ as he disappeared. Newt stared at the empty space he had been occupying. He blinked back tears as he mentally grabbed a hold of himself. He didn’t have time to be sad. He had to tell his family that he was bonding with Percival and moving to New York. He knew they would be happy for him, but he would miss them terribly.

In New York, Percival walked into Seraphina’s office a few days after he returned to MACUSA. 

“Good morning, Madame President,” he said. “I hope you still think MACUSA needs a magizoologist on staff because Newt is moving to New York.”

Seraphina smiled. “That’s wonderful news, Percival. I’m glad he’s coming here, and you are not leaving us. I’m sure Mr. Scamander will be a welcome addition to our staff.”

“He hasn’t agreed to the job yet, Seraphina. He wants to discuss it with you first.”

“As he should. It would be naïve to accept a job without learning the details.”

“How were things here while I was away? How did Goldstein handle being in charge?”

“Ms. Goldstein did an exemplary job. That’s actually the reason why I asked you here today. I’d like to promote her permanently to Deputy Director of Magical Security.”

He was befuddled. “That’s not an actual position. Goldstein acts as deputy director while I’m out of the office.”

“Yes, I’d like to create a new position. You are the best Director of Magical Security MACUSA has ever had. However, recently you have been using a lot of your vacation time, which is certainly your right to do so.”

“Of course, it’s my right to use my vacation time,” Percival interrupted in a frosty tone. “I hope you’re not discriminating against me because I’m an omega or suggesting that I cannot perform my duties as director satisfactorily.”

“I’m not discriminating you, and I just said you’re the best directory we have ever had. I’m very happy you found Mr. Scamander. You deserve to be loved and to love him in return. My point is you are going to need time away from the office for your heats and when you bond, but criminals don’t take vacations.”

Percival calmed down as he listened to his oldest friend. He knew she had never judged him for being an omega, and she did make a valid point. Crime never stopped. There had to be strong leadership for the auror department while he was on vacation. Goldstein had already proven herself to be a capable leader, and she deserved the promotion.

“I apologize for assuming the worst. You are my friend, and the last person to discriminate against anyone. I think promoting Goldstein to Deputy Director is a fine idea.”

“Apology accepted,” she said, smiling softly. “Now, when is Mr. Scamander coming here? Are you two planning to bond?”

He blushed faintly. “Newt is going to spend some time with his family and pack his belongings. He’s hoping to be here next month. We decided to bond during my next heat, which is in two months. I’d like to formally request three weeks of vacation time.”

“Of course, Percival. Submit the written request and I’ll approve it. I’ll also set up an appointment with Mr. Scamander to discuss the job offer.”

“You know you can call him Newt. He asked you to use his given name when we had dinner the last time he was in New York.”

She grinned. “If he’s going to work here, I shall call him Mr. Scamander. However, I may use his first name in less formal meetings if he so wishes. After all, he is going to be your mate; I’m sure I’ll be seeing more of him.”

Percival smiled at the thought of seeing Newt more. He was anxiously awaiting the arrival of his alpha. They had firecalled the night before but it did little to appease the ache in his chest. He missed his lover and couldn’t wait until they shared a home.

Three weeks later, Newt stood on the London docks, ready to board the ship to New York. He had packed all of his belongings and stored the shrunken items in his case. He looked at his mother and brother standing in front of him. They had taken the news of Newt moving to New York rather well. His mum claimed to have known this day was coming ever since he told them about finding his perfect match.

Ophelia hugged her son tightly. “I’m going to miss you, Newton, but your home is with Percival now. Take good care of him and let him take care of you. Remember that you are partners and you can rely on each other. Also remember to write me often, at least once a month.”

Newt blinked back tears as he held his mother. “Yes, Mum. I promise to write you, and if I forget, I’m sure Percival will remind me. I’m going to miss you, too.”

Ophelia gave him one last squeeze and released him. “I’m very proud of the young man you have become, and I couldn’t have chosen a better man as your mate than Percival. You two are good for each other.”

He nodded and smiled gently. He completely agreed with his mum. There was no better man for him; Percival was perfect for him.

“Enough of that sappiness,” Theseus said. “Come give me a hug, little brother, and then go get your man.”

Newt chuckled and stepped into Theseus’ arms. “I’m going to miss you, big brother.”

“I’ll miss you, too. Please try to behave yourself. Just because your mate is the Director of Magical Security doesn’t mean you have carte blanche to break every rule in America.”

“Hey,” he said indignantly. “I don’t break as many rules as you think I do. Besides, if I take that job at MACUSA, maybe I can change some of those rules.”

“Merlin’s beard,” Theseus exclaimed. “You’re going to cause so much trouble, and you’ll be doing it from inside MACUSA. They won’t know what hit them. Please let me know when your plan succeeds and you’re ruler of MACUSA.”

“I have no such plans. Honestly, Seus,” he scoffed, “I don’t know where you get these ideas. I’m just going to suggest more reasonable and humane ways of dealing with magical creatures.”

“While you bat your eyelashes and look positively innocent and adorable. You’re going to have them all wrapped around your finger a month after you start working there.”

Newt punched him in the arm. “I will do no such thing!”

Ophelia intervened before her sons started wrestling on the docks. “Boys, that’s enough!

“Sorry, Mum,” they said in unison, looking down at their shoes.

“I’m sorry, Newt,” Theseus said. “I was just teasing. I really do hope you change those creature laws.”

“Thanks, Seus. I apologize for resorting to violence.”

“Eh, it didn’t even hurt.”

The ship’s whistle blew, and Newt picked up his case. “I guess this is goodbye for now.”

Ophelia hugged him again and kissed his cheek. “We’ll see each other again. You and Percival are always welcome to visit. I love you.”

Theseus wrapped his arms around him. “Go be happy, little brother. I love you.”

Newt smiled at them. “I love you both. Take care of each other.”

After boarding the ship, Newt watched as London disappeared from view. Percival had offered to arrange a portkey for him, but he quite liked the slow pace of boat travel. He wanted time to reflect. A lot had changed in a year’s time; he wanted time to process leaving his home and starting a new life in a different country with his mate.

Newt stepped off the ship and walked into Percival’s waiting arms. He held the man close and whispered, “Hello, love.”

“Welcome home, darling,” Percival murmured as his arms tightened around him.

Newt smiled brightly. “Yes, I’m home now.”

After arriving at Percival’s house, Newt realized it was his house now too. He looked around the house with new eyes. It was a modest-sized house with expensive yet comfortable furnishings. He liked the mix of warm colors and dark wood floors.

Percival turned to face Newt after successfully incorporating him into the wards. He noticed him looking around the rooms with bright green eyes.

“I keyed you into the wards, so you can enter and leave as you choose. I want you to feel like this is your home. If you want to change anything, we can talk about it.”

“I can’t think of anything I’d like to change right now. The house is lovely.”

“Thank you. Let’s head up to the master bedroom. You can unpack and I can show you the changes I made.”

Inside the bedroom, Percival pointed out the new closet, dresser, and nightstand. They went inside Newt’s case to say hello to the creatures and retrieve his shrunken belongings. Percival helped Newt unpack and fill his new closet and dresser. He smiled as his alpha wandered around the room, choosing the best spot for his things. He was so happy that Newt was here and sharing his home. His heart skipped a beat as he saw their belongings mixed together.

They quickly settled into living together. Newt had happily accepted the job offer to work at MACUSA. He would start working there after they bonded. Then, he would stay in New York for at least three months while the bond settled and strengthened over time and contact. After the bond is completed, he would be able to take short trips to research new creatures for his next book.

As his next heat neared, Percival tried to coax their destination out of his alpha. Newt refused to tell him where they were going to spend his heat and form the bond. All he would say is that Percival would enjoy the location and that they would be completely alone and remain undisturbed during their entire visit.

Newt grinned as he packed their bags for their trip; Percival’s heat started tomorrow, so they were leaving for their secret destination today. He had managed to keep his resolve and not tell his omega where they were going despite Percival’s increasing attempts to discover the secret. He had remained strong against sweet kisses and wicked blow jobs; his omega could be a minx when he wanted to be.

Now, he walked downstairs to find Percival waiting for him. He looked disgruntled because he couldn’t pack his own bag. He had no idea where he was going, and Newt refused to say what types of clothes were appropriate.

“Will you tell me now where we’re going?” he asked with a huff.

“No, I’ll tell you when we get there,” Newt said smiling brightly, green eyes shining with happiness and excitement.

“Fine. How are we getting there?”

Newt pulled a coin out of his pocket. “I have a portkey. Are you ready?”

Percival stared at the coin; it looked like a drachma. Were they going to Greece? He nodded his head and placed his arm around Newt’s waist.

“Katsopolis nysí,” he said after he wrapped his arm around Percival’s shoulders, coin held tightly in his palm.

After their dizzying journey, they landed on sparkling white sands. Percival blinked against the bright sunlight and looked around. He took a step back from Newt as he focused on the turquoise waters, white sand, and a small bungalow.

“Where are we? I thought we might be going to Greece when I saw the drachma, but this looks more like an island than a country.”

“We’re on a small island in the Mediterranean Sea. It belongs to a Greek wizarding family; it’s completely unplottable. We’re the only ones here.”

“How do you know about this island?”

“A few years ago I was in Greece, searching for a hippocampus. A young girl was frightened by it, and the hippocampus was becoming agitated. They’re not normally aggressive, but it was scared and started to defend itself. I managed to calm it down and get it into my case with no harm to it or the girl. The girl’s father, Darius Katsopolis, was very grateful I had saved his daughter, so he offered me use of their private island any time I wanted.”

Percival looked at him with shock and admiration. “There is so much I don’t know about you.”

“We have a lifetime to learn everything about each other. I want to know you completely, and I want you to know me,” Newt said. He placed his hands on Percival’s hips and lightly rested his forehead against Percival’s.

He smiled gently. “I like the sound of that. Be prepared for a lot of questions. I want to hear the whole story of how you saved that little girl, and I want to know about all of your adventures.”

“Yes, love, I’ll tell you anything you want. I have no secrets from you.”

“Neither do I, ask me anything you want.”

“Let’s do story time later. We should check out the bungalow. Darius promised to send a house-elf to stock the kitchen and give us fresh sheets and towels.”

“Have you been here before?” Percival asked, slightly nervous about the answer.

“No, I never really had a reason to come. I was much too busy, traveling and writing. Besides, I didn’t have anyone to bring with me.”

Percival relaxed; he knew Newt wouldn’t bring him to a place he had brought a previous lover. He didn’t want their bonding to be tainted by the memory of another lover. His increased hormones made him irrationally jealous.

He held Newt’s hand and led him to the bungalow. It was a one-story wooden building with a thatched roof. As they opened the door, it was obviously a wizarding residence because it was much larger on the inside. It had an open floor plan. The front of the house was a kitchen, dining room, and living room. There were floor to ceiling windows with breath-taking views of the ocean. A hallway led to the master bedroom, guest rooms, and bathrooms.

After placing their bags in the master bedroom, they walked out onto the porch connected to the bedroom. They were still holding hands as they looked at the ocean. A warm breeze ruffled their hair and brought the smell of saltwater and flowers.

“This place is amazing,” Percival said. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

“You’re welcome, love. I wanted a place that was as beautiful as you. I’m so happy you want to bond with me. I wanted to make this as special and wonderful for you as I could.”

“I would have been happy anywhere as long as I was with you. You are the one who is special and amazing,” he said, leaning in to kiss his alpha and soon-to-be mate.

Newt returned the kiss with equal sweetness and passion. He buried his face into Percival’s neck and faintly smelled his intoxicating scent of vanilla, cherries, and sandalwood. He licked over the mating spot and grinned when Percival moaned and tightened his grip on his waist.

“Don’t tease me, Newt,” he gasped and whimpered when Newt dragged his teeth over that spot.

“Tomorrow, Percy,” he growled. “Tomorrow, I’m going to bite your mark and claim you as mine.”

Percival’s knees weakened and he slumped into Newt’s hold, trusting him to keep him from falling. Although it was much too late, he had already fallen for him.

“And you will be mine,” he said. “My alpha and my mate.”

Newt stopped nibbling over the mating mark and looked at his dazed yet fierce omega. “Yes, we will belong to each other, forever and always.”

Percival kissed him fervently. He wanted to drag him inside and throw him on that large bed, ravishing him until they forgot their own names. However, he knew they should wait. His heat would begin in the morning, and they would barely leave the bed for days.

They spent the day swimming and relaxing on the warm sand. They decided to explore the island after Percival’s heat finished; after all, they would be staying for three weeks. They had plenty of time to explore the island and find the natural hot springs Darius had told Newt about when he asked for the portkey. In the evening, they ate their supper on the porch, watching the sun set over the water.

Newt awoke the next morning to discover he had been spooning Percival in his sleep. His face was buried in the crook of his neck, and he inhaled his omega’s scent, which was stronger than yesterday. He knew Percival’s heat had begun but decided to let him sleep. They wouldn’t be getting a lot of sleep over the next few days, so he wanted his mate to be well-rested.

Percival groaned a short while later as he woke up. He instinctively moved his body back closer to Newt’s and bared his neck to his alpha. His mind felt muddled from sleep and his heat.

“Good morning, Percy,” Newt whispered softly.

“Hmmm, morning Newt.”

“Do you want coffee or breakfast before we start?”

“No,” Percival said, placing his hands over Newt’s to prevent him from leaving. “I just want you.”

“Alright, love.”

Newt rolled Percival onto his back and slid on top of him. He kissed him deeply and passionately. He ran his fingers through Percival’s short black hairs and tugged on his hair to change the angle of the kiss. He thrust his tongue slowly in and out of Percival’s mouth. He trailed one hand down his neck and across his shoulder.

Percival kissed him firmly and opened his mouth wider, so he could slide his tongue into his mouth. One hand clutched Newt’s hip and the other hand caressed his bare back. He gasped as Newt kissed along his jawline and down his neck. He knew he was heading for his scent gland, but he still wasn’t prepared for the shock of pleasure as Newt swiped his hot tongue across it.

“Please, Newt, do it. Bite me. Claim me as yours forever,” he said with a breathy gasp.

“Have patience, love. I can’t mark you until I knotted you and we’re both coming.”

“Then hurry up and knot me!”

Newt chuckled as he leaned back and met Percival’s demanding glare. He didn’t want to rush, but he knew Percival would calm down after receiving the mating bite. So, he slid down Percival’s body, leaving small bites along his chest and stomach. His hands sought out his omega’s sensitive nipples but didn’t linger. He quickly removed Percival’s underwear, the only item of clothing he was wearing. His hands caressed his hard and leaking cock. He debated about giving him a quick hand job to settle his nerves, but Percival must have sensed his intent.

“I don’t want to come until you knot me,” he said. “I want to come as we bond together.”

Newt nodded and surged up to kiss Percival again. “Roll over, love.”

Percival happily rolled over to his stomach and got on his hands and knees. He heard clothes rustling and guessed Newt had just removed his own underwear. He had something important to say before his hormones took over and he lost himself to his heat.

“I love you, Newt. I’m so happy we’re going to be mates.”

Newt smiled as he draped his body over Percival’s. He leaned over his shoulder and pressed a sweet kiss to his omega’s lips. “I love you, too. I’ve never been happier, so thank you for wanting to be my mate and be with me forever.”

“I’ll be with you always, darling,” Percival said, his dark brown eyes shining with love and joy.

He kissed him again and buried his face into his neck. “You smell amazing.”

Percival sighed as Newt inhaled his scent and then move down his body. As he felt the first gentle touch at his hole, he moaned loudly and mind became hazy. He wanted to clearly remember their bonding, but he knew it wasn’t possible. So, he let himself go, knowing Newt would take care of him.

Newt used his fingers to spread the natural slick that was leaking out of Percival’s hole. He coated two fingers and slid one inside that tight, hot hole. He listened as his omega moaned and whimpered. He inserted another finger and scissored his fingers to spread him out. After thrusting three fingers into him and having Percival move his hips back to meet each thrust, Newt deemed he was ready. He hurriedly cast the contraception charms.

Percival was chanting, “Now, now, now,” and rolling his hips fervently back onto Newt’s fingers. He whined as he felt the fingers leave his needy hole. Then, he groaned in relief as Newt’s cock slid inside his welcoming hole.

Newt thrust into him slowly but deeply, keeping a steady rhythm. He kept a tight grip on Percival’s hips and pulled him back to meet each thrust.

“You feel so good, Percy. I want to be inside you always; I never want to leave your tight, slick warmth.”

Percival’s hands clenched in the sheets as Newt manhandled his body. He was panting harshly, far past the point of words.

Newt started thrusting faster; his knot was beginning to form. After several more rapid thrusts, he pushed his knot inside Percival’s hole. He pushed it as far as he could, knowing he had hit his prostrate when Percival let out a high-pitched keen.

He placed his hands beside Percival’s head, and he started licking and kissing his scent gland. His teeth nibbled the spot as his thrusts became erratic. As he felt himself coming, he growled against Percival’s skin.

“Mine. Come now, love,” he said as he bit into the gland.

Percival came, cock untouched, as he felt the mating bite. He screamed as his alpha’s sharp teeth bit into his neck. Endorphins flooded his body as he was claimed forever by the man he loved.

Newt kept his teeth firmly embedded in Percival’s skin until they both stopped coming. He had never had such an intense orgasm. He felt primal as he marked his mate, knowing everyone would see his mark and know Percival belonged to him.

After he caught his breath, he carefully rolled them both onto their sides, in the same position they had woken up in. He held Percival securely in his arms and looked at his mark. It was a perfect impression of his teeth, and the skin was red and swollen. He tenderly swiped his tongue across it to try and soothe the inflamed mark. He smiled as he heard his mate’s low moan.

“Percy?”

“Mmm-hmmm,” he moaned.

“How are you feeling?” Newt asked with concern.

Percival blearily opened his eyes. He smiled brightly as he felt his mark throbbing. “I’m great.”

He nuzzled into his neck. “So am I, love. That was incredible. Let’s rest until my knot deflates, and then, I’ll get us some water.”

He sighed and snuggled back into Newt’s warm embrace. “Thanks.”

They ate a hearty breakfast of eggs, toast, and fresh fruit. Newt made sure Percival drank plenty of water before they started the next round. The next three days passed quickly. They made love numerous times in the large, soft bed, but they also had sex in the bathtub and out on the porch. Newt had carried Percival out to the porch and bent him over the railing. He made love to his gorgeous omega as the sunset painted the sky in vibrant shades of crimson, gold, and violet.

Percival woke up the next morning, alone in the bed. His mind was clear, and he groaned as he stretched his sore muscles. His body felt well-used and thoroughly loved. He sat up and looked around for Newt. He didn’t see him or hear him anywhere in the bungalow. Then, he spied Newt’s case lying on the floor, and he knew he was taking care of his creatures. He decided to take a quick shower and then make breakfast for them. He had the urge to cook for his mate and take care of him.

Newt was pleasantly surprised to find Percival in the kitchen, humming as he cooked. He leaned against the wall, watching as he expertly flipped pancakes, fried bacon, and scrambled eggs. He let out a soft chuckle as Percival’s hips started swaying to the rhythm of his hummed tune. His mate was unbearably cute and sexy.

Percival peered over his shoulder after he heard Newt’s chuckle. He smiled fondly at him.

“Hello, darling, I hope you’re hungry.”

Newt strode over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his cheek. “Morning, love. This all looks delicious, but you didn’t have to go to all this trouble. I was planning on making you breakfast as soon as I was done feeding my creatures.”

“It’s no trouble. Besides, you need a break; you’ve been cooking all our meals the last few days,” he said as he leaned back against Newt for a moment. He had to keep his eye on the food, but he could enjoy feeling his mate’s body pressed against his.

Instead of sitting at the table or making tea, Newt stayed with Percival, keeping a loose hold on him as he finished cooking breakfast. He knew the bond was instigating the closeness and direct contact. He imagined they would be in close physical proximity of each other for the next two weeks as the bond finalized.

Of course, Newt was right. They tangled their feet under the table as they ate their meals. They held hands as they walked along the beach every morning and evening. They cuddled together on the couch as they listened to the radio or read books. They snuggled in bed before and after making love. The only time they didn’t maintain contact was when they were in Newt’s case. They divided the chores, so they could be done faster. Then, they settled by the mooncalves or occamys, sitting close together with their arms around each other.

All the touching and cuddling seemed very natural to them. It made them feel warm inside like they were wrapped in the softest cashmere blankets. Their bond initially felt like a spark in the middle of their chest. Now, it was a small, steady flame. A fire that would never be extinguished and always keep them warm and safe.

One night, they walked towards the center of the island. They wanted to find the natural hot springs. The full moon shone brightly down on the newly mated couple as they traipsed through the jungle. As they walked into a clearing, Newt gasped suddenly. They had found the hot springs.

Percival stared in awe. Steam was rising above the springs and large rocks were placed at the water’s edge for sitting purposes. Fragrant white, yellow, and pink flowers bloomed around the springs. With the full moon directly above them, it looked like a painting or a scene from a fairytale.

They quickly undressed and stepped into the hot springs. The heat and steam enveloped their bodies, which was a welcome relief from the slight chill in night air. They settled on the rocks and fully relaxed. Newt watched as Percival sprawled on his rock, water up to his chest, and his head tilted backwards. Newt’s fingers itched for his drawing pencil; he wanted to capture this perfect moment and preserve it for eternity. His mate looked beautiful, ethereal in the moonlight. He decided they were going to come back to the springs, and he would bring his pencils and paper.

Percival opened one eye and peered at his alpha. He had felt his intense stare. He smirked and said, “What are you thinking about?”

“You look so beautiful, love; I need to draw you. We’re coming back tomorrow, so I can try to recreate how beautiful you look right now.”

“Oh,” he said. He hadn’t expected that answer. Usually, Newt’s intense focus was a precursor to sex. He blushed and squirmed slightly as he felt his cock harden at the thought of Newt staring at him for hours as he drew him.

“Would you like that, love?” Newt purred seductively as he straddled Percival’s hips. “Would you pose for me? Would you hold still as I committed your likeness to paper? Or would you lose patience and wriggle around? Beg me to put down the pencil and touch you in all the places my eyes have lingered on?”

Percival clutched Newt’s hips and pulled him firmly onto his lap. “I think you would test my patience but instead of begging, I would just pounce on you. Take what I want.”

Newt slid his arms around Percival’s neck and brushed his lips against his mate’s. “Why don’t you take what you want right now?”

Percival kissed him demandingly. He loved feeling the hot water bubble around them and the feel of Newt’s slick skin pressed against his body. He shoved one hand between their bodies and grasped both of their hard cocks in his hand. He broke the kiss to loudly moan as Newt’s hand joined his. They quickly set a hard, rapid rhythm. 

Newt’s free hand tugged on Percival’s hair, making him tilt his head to the side. He quickly latched his mouth onto his mark on Percival’s bared neck. He felt a possessive rush as his mate keened and whimpered as he licked and bit at that spot.

It didn’t take them long to become lost to their frantic pace and they quickly toppled over the edge together. The jungle echoed with their cries of pleasure. Newt slumped onto Percival’s body, and Percival held him close. They were both shaking and coming down from their orgasms.

Later, they walked back to the bungalow and crawled exhaustedly into bed. They did go back to the hot springs, and Newt managed to draw a few pictures of Percival relaxing in the water before his mate snapped and pounced on him. Newt laughed as Percival pinned him to the rocks, but soon the only sounds he could produce were moans, groans, and whimpers.

Newt also drew the local flora and fauna, but his favorite subject was his mate. He drew Percival sunbathing on the sand, curled up on the couch reading, or sleeping peacefully as the early morning sun shone on his naked body.

They returned to New York, bond completely formed. Newt settled into his job at MACUSA and slowly began to change the wizarding rules about magical creatures. The public loved his books and every wizarding school used his books to teach students about these fantastic beasts. New generations of students wanted to become magizoologists. Newt received many letters from admirers of his books or curious students who wanted him to be their mentor. Over the years, he would choose the most promising students to be his assistant. Then, he would take them on his trips and teach them the best ways to approach and care for the creatures.

Percival remained Director of Magical Security for the next twenty years. He also went with Newt on his travels when he needed a vacation or just wanted to spend time alone with his mate. When he retired, he was the most-respected director in history. Tina Goldstein was promoted to Director; she tearfully accepted the promotion and wished her former boss a happy and peaceful retirement. 

Percival had chuckled ruefully; he knew a peaceful retirement was unlikely with Newt as his husband and mate. A year after their bonding, Newt had proposed, and they were married in England six months later. They held the wedding in Dorset, surrounded by family, friends, and hippogriffs. 

After his retirement, Percival approached his alpha with an idea of building a sanctuary for magical creatures on Graves property in upstate New York. MACUSA had passed laws protecting the beasts and lifted the ban on allowing them in the country. Percival thought they could build a sanctuary so the creatures could move out of Newt’s case and have more room to roam. Newt enthusiastically agreed to the idea, and they started immediately planning. Newt reached out to his former assistants and all of them agreed to work at the sanctuary or to send any beast they rescued to the sanctuary. They opened the sanctuary to the wizarding public, and they flocked to it, excited to see in person the wonderful beasts they had only read about in Newt’s books.

Ophelia and Theseus Scamander traveled to New York for the grand opening of the sanctuary. Theseus was very proud of his brother. 

“Well done, little brother. I see your plan to become ruler of the wizarding world was successful,” he said, chuckling gleefully. He ruffled Newt’s red-gold curls, which were beginning to show streaks of grey.

Newt scoffed. “Honestly, Seus, you and your ridiculous ideas. I am not a ruler of anything.”

“And who led MACUSA into a magical creature revolution? Who changed the way witches and wizards thought about these beasts? Who mentored all these new magizoologists?”

He blushed and tried to stammer out a refusal, but he was interrupted by Percival’s loud laughter.

“Admit it, darling,” Percival said. “You changed the world, and we’re all thankful you’re a benevolent ruler.”

Everyone around them laughed, even Newt, who could see the humor of imagining himself as a ruler. After the sanctuary closed to the public for the day, Newt and Percival walked around, checking on all the creatures. Newt looked around with a mixture of pride, awe, and gratitude.

He saw his husband and mate standing by his side; Percival had deep crinkles by his eyes and more silver in his hair than black. He thought his husband looked more beautiful now than he did when they first met all those years ago.

“Thank you, Percival. Without you, none of this would have been possible.”

“No, Newt, this is all you. I never would have thought of building this sanctuary if I had never met you. You changed the way I thought of these creatures, and now I love them as much as you do.”

He smiled softly. “Then, I guess we couldn’t have done this without each other. We make a rather good pair.”

“I’d say we’re a perfect match,” Percival said, grinning as Newt kissed him soundly.


End file.
